Hating the Enemy
by HaleyBug
Summary: What are two teens, Parson Eberlee and Brand Stryker, to do when they hate each with a passion but their families are the best of friends? What any self respecting teens would do: hate each other anyways. Tagteam with infynitistars.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi people of the world. Haley and Brittany here! We are posting our new story! It's really good. This is just the prologue though. It gets better! ENJOY! 

Disclaimer: We don't own anything your recognize in here! Yay!Well, actually...not so yay...

* * *

**Prologue**

**Year One:**

Tap…Tap… A pretty read head looked up from her Potions essay. Not seeing anything suspicious, besides the small white balls of paper, she returned to her essay. Tap…Tap… She lifted her head. Slowly, she turned in the direction in which the pieces of paper were being thrown.

Her eyes landed on Brand Stryker laughing with his friends. Merlin, how she despised that git. Getting up from her spot she walked behind a bookshelf. Brand began laughing harder, thinking that he had gotten rid of her. Parson grabbed the largest volume she could find off the nearest shelf. She walked up behind the chair where Brand was laughing hysterically. Parson raised the heavy book and….WHACK!

"OW! Bloody hell!" Brand yelled, he spun around and glared at Parson when he saw her," What do you want, Eberlee?"

"What do I want! I want you to leave me in peace so I can get my essay done," she yelled at him, anger plain in her hazel-green eyes.

He rolled his piercing blue eyes, " It was paper, Eberlee."

" Shhhh! Be quiet over there," said Madam Pince, sending the group nasty stares.

Not paying attention, Parson stated, " Well, you git, this is paper, too." Brand opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Uncertainty flashed over his handsome features.

"Well, that was…different," he said glaring at her as Parson smirked at him. Parson was about to come back with a snide remark, when the librarian came up to the two, with anger sketched across her facial features.

"I've given you a warning. Until you can stay quiet in a library, get out!" she whispered harshly. Both teens packed their bags and exited the library in a huff.

"Way to go, Stryker," said Parson, before retreating to the Gryffindor Tower.

……….:……….

**Year Three:**

"Why does he have to be here? Just the sight of him is ruining this bright, sunny day," whined Parson to her best friend, Hallyn.

As she said this, Brand's head snapped to look at her from where he was sitting with his friends. He smirked, calling out, "You know I was just thinking the same thing Par-y." Parson cringed. She despised that nickname, which her sister had been calling her since they were young.

"Parson, please don't make a scene," begged Hallyn, after seeing that familiar hate build up in Parson's eyes whenever she saw Brand. Brand stood up and began throwing rocks into the lake, smiling at the ripples.

"Could you please stop doing that?" asked Parson, irritated.

He looked back at her, his smile faded. Glaring, he threw another rock into the water.

"No."

Parson stood up from her spot on the grass. " Parson, just forget it. Sit back down, please," pleaded Hallyn.

Brand turned more to the side and chucked more rocks into the water, glaring as she approached. Another smirk rose on his face at her obvious irritation.

"I thought I told you ever so politely to stop," Parson said, through clenched teeth.

"Am I supposed to care?" he asked, with a bored expression on his face.

This was all too much for Parson. She couldn't stand this boy. All her anger flew at him at once, and she pushed him into the lake. "Crap!" Brand yelled as he began to fall. At the last minute he grabbed onto Parson's hand and both tumbled into the water. Brand surfaced and laughed as Parson came up sputtering. "Wow, that's a good look for you, Par-y. The wet rat look. It fits your personality." He smiled falsely and then climbed out of the lake.

……….:……….

**Year Five:**

Parson Eberlee walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, patrolling. She had just begun patrolling this year and was taking the responsibility very seriously. Making sure that she did exactly what she needed to was important the Parson, especially if she wanted to attain her ultimate goal: Head Girl.

She turned a corner and headed for the Dungeons. However, noises stopped her from reaching her destination. She looked around for the source of the noise. They were coming from inside an empty classroom. She crept towards the door. Parson took out her wand and turned the knob, bracing herself for what might be behind the door.

To her utter disgust she found two people pressed together against the wall. They didn't seem to care that she was standing right there, staring at them snogging. When she cleared her throat, they didn't do anything. Finally she spoke, "Okay, break it up." The two finally looked at her, irritation obvious on their faces. Parson gasped when she realized who one of the people was. Brand Stryker.

A look of disgust appeared on Parson pretty face. All of a sudden she felt really sick. She cleared her throat for the second time and said," Clear out. This is your first warning, if you get caught again I will talk to McGonagall and she will take away fifteen points from Ravenclaw and another fifteen points from Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuff girl looked angrily at Parson, "Then I guess we won't get caught, will we?"

Brand rolled his eyes as the girl he had been snogging left the room. He turned his attention to Parson. Looking thoroughly miffed, he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared tiredly at her. Taking a step forward, Brand said coolly, "Just because you can't find an idiot dumb enough to snog you, doesn't mean that the rest of the world can't." He stepped closer, staring at her icily. "Keep it up and you never will find that idiot." Brand left the room calling back to her snidely, "Thanks for telling me that I'm supposed to start patrolling now."

**Year Six:**

Brand walked into the Transfiguration classroom with his friends, Fletcher Clery and Kaison Wemyss. He smiled and nodded recognition at a group of people, who said hi to him. He turned when he heard someone say the name "Eberlee" in a snide way.

There was Parson with a glare plastered on her face and her blond haired friend, Hallyn Scarret, with a terrified look. Right in front of them was Alex Snider, his greasy hair dangling in his face. He seemed to be teasing them and was obviously bothering Parson.

Brand raised his eyebrow, ready to see what would unfurl. The next thing he knew Parson had her wand raised and was ready to fire at Snider. Brand whipped out his own wand and aimed it at Parson. Snider had never been an especially awful person, so Brand decided to help him.

A burst of sparks let everyone know that Parson had just sent a hex towards Alex, and the yelp that came after them confirmed anyone's doubts. Brand tried to remember what the reverse spell to pussing welts was. He could remember it, even though Parson used it many times on him. Finally, he remembered. He pointed his wand directly at Alex Snider, and was about to say the reverse spell when...

"Mr. Stryker, you will kindly refrain from continuing what you were about to do to Mr. Snider. Mr. Ligess, please help Mr. Snider to the Hospital Wing," Professor Tellown directed his students. The teens did what they were told and at the end of class Professor Tellown called the Brand and Parson up to his desk. "I would have expected better from two Prefects. Fifty points will be taken away from both of your houses for what you have done and you will be serving detention with me tonight."

Brand's eyes widened, "Professor, I didn't do anything. I was trying to reverse the curse and then-." his voice died out when he saw the look Tellown was giving him. Parson smirked at him.

……….:……….

Detention was a living hell for Brand. Parson and him had to every inch of the floor of the Great Hall. It didn't make it any better with Parson complaining about everything. Brand tried to tune her out, but so far it wasn't working for him.

"Will, you SHUT UP? This isn't exactly fun for me either. I didn't even do anything to get me here. So stop complaining," he yelled irately. Brand began scrubbing the floor especially hard, hoping that if he did he wouldn't have to listen to Eberlee anymore because she would just fall right through where he had scrub.

Parson looked a little shock at his out burst, but she quickly recovered. "Well, I'm sorry," she said without really meaning it, " It's kinda your fault, if you think about it. However, that might be hard for you since you don't have a brain. Anyways, why did you help Grease Creep?"

Parson was a little shocked by his out burst, but she quickly recovered. "Well, I'm sorry," she said, not really meaning it, "You didn't have to help him. It's kinda your own fault, if you think about that. That might be a little hard for you to do considering you don't have a brain. Anyways, why did you help Grease Creep?"

Brand rolled his eyes at her stupid insult. "I helped him because he didn't really deserve that. What did he do to you anyways?"

"Oh well, he was bothering me. You see he was saying some really mean comments to Hallyn, so I couldn't take it anymore. His face was annoying. I hexed him to get rid of that smirk that seemed plastered to his face," she said.

"Wow, you're a real sweetheart, aren't you?" Brand muttered sarcastically. "Just because someone is being rude doesn't mean that you have to attack them. I would have thought you would be more immune to insults. You are immune to everything else. Like feelings of any sort." Moving his bucket, Brand began scrubbing a new area of the floor. At least they were almost done. Just the area by the door left.

"Hey! He insulted my friend by calling her a mudblood. Also, I'm tired of him looking like he is the greatest thing in the world," Parson said. She started to scrub faster in hopes of getting out of there quicker.

Brand sighed. He understood needing to defend friends, but that shouldn't matter. "Well, if you are going to be stupid and set a bad example, do it where other people can't see. You are the one always going on about setting good examples, but you can't control your own temper? You're such a hypocrite. You could have told a professor, but you just had to show the bastard that you could do it yourself," he stated, in a low and cold voice. His eyes were cold as he looked up from his scrubbing. "Can you explain this to me?"

Parson stood up and said, " Well, I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood and my anger took over my actions." She took her bucket of water and carried it over to where Brand was. She tipped the bucket and poured all the dirty water on top of his head. " Just like it did now," she said, throwing her rag at him. She left the Great Hall leaving the rest of the cleaning for him to do.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter soon to come! Love, Hales and Bee! 


	2. Heading Towards Doom

**A/N: Hey, Hales and Bee here with a long awaited update! I bet you are all so pleased with us, but please, we don't appreciate stalking. It is creepy and uncalled for. Now, moving on. Thank you all for reading and I really hope you keep reading after this. The story begins in the chapter. Sorry if the last one was kind of boring, but you needed that info. Okay, moving on.**

**Disclaimer: We don't and never will own the rights to anything but our own characters in this story. I know you will all come to love Brand. I know I do!

* * *

**

**Hating The Enemy:**

** Chapter 1: Heading Towards Doom  
**

**..:Brand:..**

God, how I hate it when my parents make plans with out my knowledge. I wake up this morning and the first thing I hear are the five words I hate the most, "The Eberlees are coming over." I don't mind most of the family, but there is one in particular that just didn't mix with me. Parson Eberlee. We haven't gotten along for a really long time. The rest of the family is practically my own. I dislike it when Parson comes over because we always end up fighting. I don't like fighting, but with her I can't help myself. There is just something about her that makes me want to yell and scream and hurt her feelings. I am nice to everyone else, but she just…irks me. I have courteous to all other females and to adults and…well…everybody, but she is just unbearable. They are supposed to be arriving here in several minutes for dinner because my parents wanted to have celebration for the beginning of our final year at Hogwarts. Most likely so they can also brag about me becoming Head Boy. Galahad and Tallys will be happy for me at least.

**..:Parson:..**

Merlin, what is taking her so long? It's not like we are going somewhere special, sis. We are only going down the road to the Stryker's house. Lyre took two hours just trying to find the perfect outfit, and now she has been in the bathroom about the same amount of time. I've been done three hours ago! I don't want to leave the safety of my home. I hate Brand Stryker with a passion. Everyone thinks he's charming, well behaved, and good looking. Please, gag me! I have to argue with the rest of the world. He's an arrogant prat. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Stryker are great, but they raised a demon child. I have to go to this back to school party with a smile on my face and pretend that I have a somewhat friendly relationship with Brand. My dearest mother is also making me wear this green sundress. Why do I have to get dressed up for the stupid bastard? I don't know. I'm not even allowed to put my hair in a ponytail. My life sucks at the moment. My parents probably only want to go to the party to drink wine and brag about how I've become Head Girl. Great..it's time to leave. At least Lyre is done pampering herself for the party.

**..:Brand:..**

Ding-Dong. The sound of our doorbell ringing, swept through the house and my stomach almost came up out of my throat from sheer disgust. I hate having to socialize with Parson. My mom called to me down the stairs, "Brand, could you get that? Thanks." Damn, how I hated answering the door. Even more so when I knew who was behind said door because I always feel like I look like an idiot when I answer the door. It's one of the things that I'm not terribly smooth at... I hated answering the door even more so than when I knew the person had the last name Eberlee and the first name Parson. I would gladly open the door for anyone else, but I just want to slam the door shut on her pretty little nose. Yes, pretty. She is a right pain in the arse, but as irritating as she is I can't call her ugly…because she isn't. I reach the door and turn the knob.

Smiling charmingly I swing the door open, "Hey, how goes it, Eberlees?" I kept smiling as Tallys, Galahad and Lyre walked past me. I noticed that Lyre fluttered her eyelashes slightly; maybe she has something in her eye. Parson was the last in and my smile faded and a smirk came back in full force as I whispered so only she could hear me, "Welcome back, Parscum. I hope you enjoy your evening." Then I closed the door with her barely inside and walked away.

**..:Parson:..**

It only took about 5 minutes to get to the Stryker's home. However, to me it felt like an eternity, each minute adding up with dread. We drove up to the beautiful mansion, but it couldn't have looked anymore unpleasant to me. I reluctantly got out of the car and dragged myself to the front door. The doorbell was pushed and the door was opened by my living nightmare...Brand Stryker. He had a giant smile, that seemed forced if you asked me, and you could tell by his piercing blue eyes that he wanted to be somewhere far from here. I don't blame him. My family filed into the house each one giving Brand a pleasant greeting. I was about to walk in when Brand's "smile" turned into a smirk. I just stared at him with a bored expression on my face. He leaned in and whispered, "Welcome back, Parscum. I hope you enjoy your evening." I was going to say something callous back to him, but than I would be the one who got in trouble. I just ignored his leering face and stepped through the door. Then again, I almost didn't make it through the door and instead almost had it slammed in my face. I turned back to Brand, made an unfriendly gesture with my hand, and strolled into the living room.

**..:Brand:..**

Great, another dinner from Hell. That meaning any dinner I had to spend in the presence of Parscum. Meals at Hogwarts were fine because, of course, I didn't have to eat at the same table as her, which was excellent. I normally choose to sit in a seat not facing the Gryffindor table, so that I don't even have to look at her while I'm trying to eat. I would loose my appetite at every meal, and then I'd be even thinner than I am. Both my grandmothers already think and tell me that I'm too thin for my own good. Personally, I call myself lean and fit, but I guess they are just looking out for me, right? Oh well. I am, of course, charming to everyone else in the family. I can't let myself sink low enough to be nice to Parscum anymore than I have to. We pretend to get along okay, but I think that our parents know we hate each other's guts. Mostly because of…what happened… Let's forget about that for now…

"So, we have some great news about Brand," I heard my mother say. My head snapped up and I looked back down, knowing what she was going to say. "He's been made Head Boy!" Parscum's face twisted in disgust, at least she normally looks disgusting to me, so it wasn't that big of a change.

**..:Parson:..**

Just lovely. How come this prat has earned the honor of being Head Boy? How many people did he have to bribe to get this position? I wonder. As you can guess, Brand Stryker is Head Boy. This is probably the worst thing that could happen in my life. I think it is a true nightmare. Somebody, please pinch my and wake me up! Maybe if I scream, I will wake up. However, this isn't a nightmare. I look at Brand and glared at him. This school year is going to be hell.

"Congratulations, Brand," my family said with pleasure," We have great news, too. Parson has been made Head Girl! Isn't it great! You guys are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year." I looked at my parents in shock. That idea didn't come into play until right now. I think I'm going to vomit.

**..:Brand:..**

Damn my life. I really despise her. Great, everyone is getting up from the table. I hate you family! I feel my eyes narrow as my mother begins to speak, "We'll just leave you two alone to talk about your new positions. Congratulations, both of you." God knows I don't WANT to be Head Boy. They just give me these positions and responsibilities, like when they made me Quidditch Captain. Did I want that? NO! My badge is neat though, because it is a combination between Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. I like that… Moving on…

I look up and find Lyre looking at me from the door, I grin at her and she blushes, before grinning back. Her mom calls to her, "Lyre, come on. Leave them alone." She looks nervously between Parscum and I before glaring at her sister's back and exiting the room. That was odd. Oh well. I look at Parson. Did I really just say her name? Something must be wrong. Again, oh well.

I smirk, "Good job Par-y," she glares at me and I narrow my eyes, making my smirk more effective, "I'm sure you will be EXCELLENT at Head Girl. A real role model. What with trying to blow people up and all, that's great. The school is _destined_ to be _so_ successful. I'm proud of you, I really am." Her glare has turned into a scowl. I am laughing so hard on the inside.

**..:Parson:..**

He infuriates me beyond belief. He's just sitting there making fun of me being Head Girl. Why, oh why did my parents leave me alone with this jerk! All I can do is glare at him.

"Well, Mr. I'm So Perfect. I wonder, how many people you have to bribe to get this position? And you made Quidditch Captain? Hmm...whoever picked you for that position doesn't have a brain.. I made Quidditch Captain, too. I can't wait till see the look on your face when we win the Quidditch Cup. Anyways, how many people did you have to bribe?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him. I love to watch him squirm in anger.

**..:Brand:..**

I looked at her innocently. "You know the usual. Non-existent board members and the never persuaded McGonagall. And you win the Quidditch Cup? Yeah, I think not. Ravenclaw has been on a winning streak for three years now; you can't possibly think you are going to break that. You are too low of a person to take that away from us. McGonagall must be off her rocker to have made you Head Girl." My smirk widens as she turned her head in anger. I had gotten her. She hated it most when I said something about her being low or no good. I did this all the time it hurt her every time. She had nothing like this against me, and I relish the fact.

There are few things that she actually can do to actually hurt me. Several she has done in the past, and I will never forgive her for what she did to me. That insufferable bitch. I look down at the table and then stand up. I've had enough of this little chat. Without explaining myself I just walk out of the dining room and I see that her mouth is open like she about to say something rude. I walk down the corridor into the living room and sit down on one of our sofas next to my mother. I put my head on her shoulder and she rests her arm on the back of the sofa and begins playing with my hair. This has always comforted me. It's soothing. My mom has been doing this since I was little. It's like my safe zone I guess...Parscum walked into the room and sat down next to her father.

"So, are you three excited to go back to Hogwarts?" My dad asked, addressing Parscum, Lyre, and myself. I nod noncommittally. I can't wait to see my friends, Fletcher and Kaison, again. They came over and I went to their houses over the summer, but it will be better to talk to them every day. Roomma- Oh god. I have to share dorms with...Parscum. DAMN! DO NOT ACT PANICKED! CRAP! Other swear words that I will not repeat. Crap. That totally sucks. Damn.

**..:Parson:..**

He just looks at me all innocently and starts going on and on about how pathetic I am. Please, he's done this to me so many times, yet it always gets on my nerves. Now he is talking about Quidditch. Yes, I know Ravenclaw has been in possession of the Quidditch Cup for three years. However, Gryffindor hasn't had me as Quidditch Captain. This year, with all the plans I've been working on, Brand and his team will be running away in fear.

He's just stood up and walked away. Wait, bastard! I was just going to say something rude to him. Fine, he will just have to wait another time for the insults that have popped in my head. I calm myself down and straighten out my dress before walking into the living room. I see Brand next to his mom, with her playing with his hair. I smirk. What a mama's boy. I walk over and sit down next to my dad.

"So, are you three excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Mr. Stryker just asked Brand, Lyre, and myself. I nod. I am excited to go back this year. I will be able to see Hallyn, my best friend, ever single day. I can't wait to stay up late in the dormitories at night, talking about everything. I look at Brand to see how he responds and it looks like he is going to be sick. Well, I'm angry that I have to be Head Girl with him. That means I will see more of him. I mean Heads share a dorm, patrol, and organize together. WHAT! I forgot I have to be living with him. How could I forget that! I get up from where I am and excuse myself to the bathroom. Right now, I'm sitting on the toilet trying to calm myself down. This is definitely going to be the worst year ever.

**..:Brand:..**

This pretty much sucks everything that you can suck. I, too, excuse myself to the bathroom and bang on the door, yelling at Parscum to get out. "Hurry up, you idiot. I need to puke. If you don't hurry up, I will be forced to throw up all over your ugly dress. I guess that wouldn't really be much a difference and the smell wouldn't matter. You smell, too." Okay, maybe I am going a little overboard, but I am not feeling well. I do try to be nice to people, but she doesn't deserve my kindness. She deserves me to be the worst that I can be. I am _not _the worst I can be, in case you were wondering. I figure that she wouldn't be able to put up with that. I do have a soul. As a human being, I can't really let myself do unto Parscum the fullest extent of my capabilities. That would just be cruel. Parson is used to me insulting after all these years anyways. We both say rude things. I guess I'm just more talkative today because she hasn't said anything terribly offensive. My Quidditch Team was dumped upon, but we both know that I am better at Quidditch. I always have been. Even though I didn't_ want_ to be made Quidditch Captain, I will not take the responsibility lightly. I've been figuring out plays since I found out I was the captain.

I banged on the door with my fist again and the door didn't open. I backed up, preparing to throw my whole weight into the door. I ran forward and never met the door, but air and then something...soft. Oh god. Jesus Christ, she just HAD to open the door _right_ when I went for the body slam. Great. Thank the lord above her that we have a large bathroom or her skull would be in many pieces. That would be better than our current situation. Damn...She is underneath me. I am just looking down at her and her eyes are wide with shock. Of course, she doesn't know look terribly unhappy about this. Her breathing is all funny. I think it's because I am on top of her and not constricting her breathing, so she is breathing all funny because I am close. My hands are on either side of her torso and I can tell that she is nervous. What could I possibly to do the make her nervous in this situation? It's not like I'm going to kiss her. That's disgusting.

**..:Parson:..**

Right now, I am finding it extremely hard to breath. It must be because Brand is right on top of me. I'm in shock and I can't move. It seems that his intense blue eyes have me hypnotized. He is actually very nice looking, up close...WAIT! I did not just think that! Okay, calm down. No need to panic. Just push him off. Why can't I move my arms to get him off! My heart is racing and I can't stop making this weird wheezing sound. I never knew I could get this light headed.

**..:Brand:..**

You know, after all these years, this is the first time I've actually gotten a good look at Parson. She isn't that bad looking. I think I've already mentioned this, but back then it was still an insult. Now, though... I am just staring into her green-ish hazel orbs. Her lips are a very nice cherry color. I should like to... I lower my head slightly when there is a bang out by the door and I look back to see Lyre, outraged. She glares in disgust past me to her sister. I wonder why she is so upset. Wait, what am I saying? I WAS GOING TO KISS HER! Something is wrong with me. My hormones are acting up. I am normally pretty good at suppressing them, but I guess I haven't used them in a long time, so they just ran wild. I didn't WANT to kiss her, of course not. She's beneath me. Well, she is physically, but I was not talking about that. I'm talking in the other sense. I shake my head.

"What the HELL are you two doing in here? You look like you're about to start shagging each other, how could you!" She said in a harsh whisper, so our parents wouldn't hear. Parscum pushes me off and I put up on resistance. She stands up and her sister runs away. Why is she running away? It's not like we actually were shagging? I don't think Parscum has ever gotten that far with a guy. Parson turned and glared down at me. I stood up, too, and brushed myself off.

"I wonder what she was so worked up about? This is to leave this bathroom, and Par-y?" I say, stepping closer, she is breathing funny again and I smirk. "Nice knickers." I leave her in the bathroom and return to my spot on the couch next to my mother. I don't see Lyre. I wonder where she went...

**..:Parson:..**

I am finally able to breath normally again. The moment in the bathroom was extremely interesting. I thought for a moment that Brand was going to kiss me...no that couldn't be. I'm probably imagining.

I wonder where Lyre went. She seemed to get really worked up about the stupid thing in the bathroom. She seemed really mad at me. I can't believe she would actually believe that I would shag that guy, and in his house! Oh well, I better go find her and calm her down. Luckily, she doesn't have a temper like I do.

**..:Brand:..**

Thank God, they are finally leaving. I love the family, minus Parscum, but I am _tired_…my parents are saying their good-byes to the elder Eberlees, leaving me alone with the younger. Things seem tense between Parson and Lyre, but it's not really my problem. I don't really care anymore. I force a smile, "Thanks for coming to dinner." I do this mostly talking to Lyre because I dislike Par-y. Lyre blushes and looks at me shyly, smiling. Parscum just looks over and rolls eyes then crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in a few days, m'boy," Galahad tells me, patting me on the back with force. I smile nervously.

"You will?" I am confused, why am I going to see them in a few days. We never run into the Eberlees at Kings Cross, so I don't know why I would see them…

"Yup, my girls are sleeping over the night before you return to Hogwarts because Tallys and I are going to be away. Your parents have kindly offered to look after them for us. You'll look after them, too, at school, won't you?" He asked, winking. Oh god. Not another night of them in my house. They spend the night enough as it is, but my last night before Hogwarts? That's just cruel. I shoot a questioning glance at my mother and she nods. I gulp and smile again.

"See you then, I guess." Then they left. Parscum looked about as sick as I felt about them coming back.

**..:Parson:..**

My room is a disaster at the moment. I'm trying to pack everything I will need for Hogwarts, so in the process everything I own is either in the luggage or on the floor. I'm looking for one of my shirts and I believe that my lovely sister has borrowed it. Sigh..my sister has been acting strange to me since the dinner at the Strykers'. Thankfully, she hasn't said anything to the parents, but I'm tired of getting the silent treatment from her. I walk across the hall to my sis's room and begin looking through drawers and the closet.

My parents are leaving, abandoning me in the worst place possible. I know that grandma isn't feeling well, but why did she have to get sick before I'm shipped off to Hogwarts. I have complained many times to my parents, yet they are very stubborn. I've tried every tactic in the book of persuasion, but it's just not working on my parents. I've spent many nights at Brand's place and every experience has been horrible. Ouch! I just tripped over this stupid book. Hmm...It looks like a diary. I will just peek. I mean it can't hurt anybody, right?

**..:Lyre:..**

_08/29/09_

_Dear Diary,_

_We just got back from dinner at the Strykers'. Brand was looking good, as usual. Unfortunately, I caught him on top of my sister in the bathroom. That stupid bitch is trying to steal him from me! How can she NOT know that I'm impossibly in love with Brand Stryker! I mean I have been for _years._ He kept smiling at me tonight so I think I may have a chance. I was so mad at Parson. They looked like they were about to start shagging each other in the bathroom. They also say that they hate each other, but you should have seen that look on that wench's face. She looked like she _wanted_ him to take her right then and there. How dare she. Even if she wanted him to Brand would never date someone like her. She is stupid. And she hasn't had ONE boyfriend. Well, I guess I can't say that she is stupid because she isn't mentally stupid. She is top of her class, Head of the Quidditch Team, new Head Girl, blah blah blah. Like I give a damn. She is always pretending to be nice and sweet and kind, but she isn't. I think she tries her hardest to outshine everyone around her. I know this is sounding like I really hate my sister, but I don't. I just really am SO unhappy with her right now. She was trying to ruin my chances with Brand. Not that they will ever be friends, with what happened between them. I won't repeat it, but it was bad. They have hated each other since. I do actually love my sister when it's just us girls and there is nothing she can out-do me in. When we are home and just hanging out around the house, I really do love her, but sometimes…She is just overly perfect. She is pretty, she is smart, she sporty, she is popular, she is a guy magnet (though I doubt she knows how much she is one), and she just over does things. She sets up a little station in her room before she does her homework. Quills, here, ink bottle, over here, etc. She does that everywhere. Her room is always spotless, too. Like I said, overly perfect. And now she was about to shag Brand. She can't have him he's mine. That evil wench. Right now, I'm so mad I wish she would go to Hell. I don't care how mean that is and I don't care that I may regret saying that later, I really wish my sister would rot in Hell. _

_On a lighter note, we are going back to the Stryker's house on the 31__st__ to spend the night because our parents can't take us to King's Cross and our grandma is sick. I love spending the night at Brand's house, not just because of Brand (although that is tasty little piece of eye candy I get to see all the time while I am there. I also get to talk to him, which is fun because he is so funny…sigh…) I enjoy the whole Stryker family. They are so nice and funny. The way that whole family is, the way they interact and all that is just hilarious. I love the Strykers. I want to be one. Lyre Elyse Stryker. Oh, my god. That sounds so good! See? I am SO meant to be a Stryker. Lyre Stryker. Parson Stryker. Damn. Her name sounds better. There is another thing she has outshined me in. No, she will not get me down. I will get the man of my dreams. I don't care what I have to do to get that. Brand will be mine. Thank you VERY much. Well I have to go now, that damn bitch is making noise across the hall and I have to tell her to shut the hell up._

_Love you tons Diary!_

_Lyre!_

**..:Parson:..**

I'm stunned. Okay, so maybe peeking can really cause damage. I had no idea my sister felt this strongly about me. I didn't even realize that I was perfect. It's a real eye opener. I love my sister and she wants me go to hell. I can't believe that. What has me dramatized, at the moment, is that my sister is in love with Brand. I guess now that I think about it, it does make a lot of sense. Her spending tons of hours getting ready to go over to the Stryker's house, always blushing when he smiles at her, or how I always catch her staring at him. Whoa! However, I don't think Brand feels the same way she does. I mean, she is pledging her love to him in this book! I think he is just being nice to her, I mean; Brand is nice to practically everyone. I think he looks at her like a little sister not as a snogging partner. OH, no! Lyre is coming up the stairs. What to do! Okay, place book back. Start re-looking for green shirt. Act normal, Parson!

**..:Brand:..**

I woke up the morning before the Eberlees were coming over to spend the night and I couldn't seem to wake up completely. I swear I walked around the house for a like three hours before my eyes opened all the way. I don't actually think it was that long, but it seemed like it. My parents both made fun of me about it at breakfast. That was fun, not. There I was innocently eating my bacon and my dad asks me what is wrong with my face. No one asks me this question except for people that I am really close to. I told my dad that nothing was wrong with my face and my mama asked, "Then why are your eyes all droopy?" They proceeded to laugh all through the rest of breakfast. The curse of being an only child. You get tormented an extra amount because your parents have no one else to focus on. Sure, some would say that I'm probably spoiled beyond all reason in my state of only child-ness, but they would wrong. My parents don't want to just hand stuff to me. I do get quite a lot because of my parents' place in society, but I am not all that spoiled...

When I was finished with breakfast I went to take a shower because that's what I do. Breakfast, shower, Quidditch practice with dad, shower again, and then going over Quidditch plays. After I had done all that it was lunchtime so I went to the kitchen, where we eat meals when no one is over. I started whistling as I entered. Our house-elves were working busily and then I remembered, what I had forgotten, Eberlees. Oh well. I looked at the nearest house-elf, Tinker, and asked, "Where are mum and pop?"

"They are waiting in the dining room because the guests are here, young master," Tinker replied, timidly. I smiled and gave him a high five and thanked him for his service. I tried to be friendly with the house-elves. I hadn't talked to this house-elf, yet, but he seemed nice. I turned around called out to Tinker, "Call me, Brand, okay?" He nodded and smiled, his eyes watering from happiness. Now I was on friendly terms with all my house-elves. Some of the older ones that I have known all my life even give me sass, and that's funny. I don't get away with much from them. Smiling, I walk into the dining to see Lyre and Parson.

**..:Parson:..**

I've been to this house too many times this week, and that isn't a good thing for me. It's bad for my health. Brand has just walked in smiling like a fool. I look at Lyre to see what her reaction is. Of course, she has the same goofy grin on her face and she can't stop staring at Brand. It's strange now to see her in Brand's presence because I never figured out how madly in love she is. It's really obvious now. I just shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Hello, girls. So nice to see you again," Mrs. Stryker says, she engulfs us in a bear hug. She smells nice and this somehow comforts the thought of having to stay here for the night. "Brand, can you show these lovely ladies to their rooms please? And don't forget to help them with their luggage," after saying that, Mrs. Stryker walks out of the room. Brand walks over and he helps Lyre with her luggage. I pick up my luggage and start walking down the hall after Brand and Lyre. We've been to this house so many times, and it's so big, that we have our own rooms. I don't really know why Brand has to show us to our rooms. Oh well.

**..:Brand:..**

Great, thanks Mum. Really, I mean it. They know where their bloody rooms are and not only that you make me a pack mule? Again, I say thanks. I pick up Lyre's trunk since it is closest and she blushes and thanks me really quietly. What is up with her lately? She is being really weird. Lyre has always been like a little sister to me. I think she may be sick. I reach over and put my hand on her forehead.

"You okay, Lee?" I asked, using a nickname I had come up with when I was little and realized her initials spelled Lee. She blushed and just looked at the ground. She looked like she was about to faint and had her walk in front of me even though she tried to assure me that she was fine. "I don't want you fainting on me. Or the floor, that would be worse." I smile and she just walks. When we arrive at her room she looks reluctant to leave us, but eventually goes into her room and closes the door after I have set down her trunk.

I walked down the hall on the way to Parscum's room. I remember something my mum had made me do and smirk and snidely begin, "I hope you like what I've done to your room, Par-y." I open the door. I haven't done anything bad to it. I was bored so my mother made me work on the spare rooms in the house. I hadn't gotten to Lyre's room yet, but that was my next one. I can do magic now so my mother forced me to this as a project. Parson walks into the room and I hear her gasp. I walk away from the door after I set her stuff inside the door. Well, I've done my duty and now I'm hungry. I am on my way back down the stairs and I meet up with Lyre. We walk into the dining room together.

**..:Parson:..**

I walk into the room and gasp. It was beautiful! I was to busy admiring my room, that I didn't hear what Brand had just said. I wonder why Brand redecorated my room. Maybe Brand is starting to mature a little.

I turn around to say thank you. However, Brand wasn't by the door anymore. Oh well, I guess I will just have to thank him tomorrow morning. I close the door and place my luggage at the foot of the bed. I breathe in the smell of the fresh flowers, which happen to be my favorite flowers, and smile to myself. I know this is one of the most peaceful nights that I've stayed at this house. I will definitely get a goodnight sleep. I get ready for bed and turn the lights off. I instantly fall asleep, dreaming of my new year at Hogwarts and sometimes a certain person would drift in and out of my dreams.

**..:Brand:..**

My mother came crashing into my room the morning we were to go back to Hogwarts. I sounded like she had brought the whole household with her. I opened my eyes slightly and saw my papa and some of our house-elves and Lyre and even Parscum. Why were they in my room waking me up? I don't understand. I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows, my vision still blurry from just waking up. Everyone pulled out these noisemakers and they went around my bed. Please let this be a really bad dream. A really, really, really bad dream. I would never allow some of these people into my room. That would be Parscum, mostly. Lyre, maybe, but just to hang out. This is just too much. I fall back and pull the covers over my head. Was it just me or was Lyre staring at my bare chest? I think it was just me. I finally poke my head from under the covers and glare at the people around me, scowling at Parson in particular. I threw back the covers and rubbed my eyes, walking groggily to my bathroom.

"Honey, take a quick shower if you must, we only have twenty minutes before we have to leave," my mother told me cheerily. I stopped by the bathroom door part way open. I spun around my eyes large and my lips pierced.

"Twenty? That's all? Why did you wake me up so late, mum?" I could hear my voice starting to sound like a whine. I ran into the bathroom and took a five minute shower before brushing my teeth and combing my hair then rushing out back into my bedroom to find clothes to wear. Everyone was still there, and I only had a towel wrapped around my waist. I grabbed the knot to keep it in place. My mother and father were smirking at me, looking purely evil, as was everyone else in the room. My jaw dropped open, "I have more than fifteen minutes left, don't I?" They started cracking up and I caught Lyre staring at my chest again. She blushed and looked away when I cast a confused look at her. I shook it off.

"I hate you all, I really do, now get out because I have to put clothes on," I told them, ushering them out of the room. I closed my door and got dressed, shaking my head before heading down to breakfast. Everyone was seated at the table. "Nice stunt you all pulled. What time is it?"

**..:Parson:..**

I'm sitting at the table eating breakfast and thinking about the thing that happened a couple of minutes ago in Brand's room. Ok, I did not want to go in there. However, Mr. Stryker insisted. I guess it's a family tradition to fool their son into thinking he doesn't have anytime to get ready. I think it's a pretty cruel joke, but I mean it was Brand. I had to leave for a few minutes because I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. I should use that prank at school. It will be priceless. I could also remember Lyre going all googley eyed, when Brand walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. I think she needs to grow up. I doubt Brand will ever look at her with affection. I feel sorry for her. Anyways, Brand is in a grumpy mood and he is glaring at everyone around the table. I look at him and snicker.

About an hour later, everyone's luggage is stuffed in the car and we are all driving to King's Cross. It is very cramped in here. This is definitely going to be an interesting year.

**..:Brand:..**

Stupid people. Always making me believe I have NO time to do ANYTHING and the worst part? I _always_ fall for it. I am unhappy. We are on our way to school. This will be fun. I don't have to put up with my parents. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but they _always_ do this to me. I have gone through life thinking that I have no time left in the morning, after naps, anytime. I always fall for it, too. My friends are constantly doing that to me too. Why do I associate with these people? I can understand my family because they are my family. I, like, have to love them, especially my mother. Childbirth is painful, from what I hear. I have no personal experience, nor will I ever. I do not doubt that there are people out there that would love me to go gay, but I won't.

Question: Why does being gay automatically make a guy _so much _hotter than he was before in the eyes of women? Is it that they can't have him anymore because he likes boys or what? I am seriously confused about that. Personally, I would think that they would want to like boys that they can actually have. Namely, the straight ones. I will have to ask a female. I know, I'll ask Lyre. She is good with boys. I turn my head and look at her because she is sitting in the middle seat, dividing Parscum and I. This has always been her position, as a way to keep us calmer in the car.

"Hey, Lee?"

She looked at me questioningly, "Yeah?"

"Why does a guy being gay make him so much hotter than he normally would be?" I ask, leaning in and furrowing my eyebrows, thoroughly interested. She shrugged and gave an "I dunno" I hate that. I never get direct answers from girls. They always say, "I dunno."

**..:Parson:..**

What in the world! Ok, I wonder if Brand is trying to tell us that he is coming out of the closet. Merlin, what goes on inside his mind? I mean what kinda question is that to ask to a girl that is head over heels with you? I know he is too oblivious to realize it, but why ask anyone that question?

I look out the window and stare at the scenery. I want to get out of this car. I want to get out of this car! The sooner the better. I can than go meet up with Hallyn and I won't have to socialize with the stupid gay man sitting over on the other side of the car. hmm...I'm obsessing over what Lyre wrote in her diary. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it's my sister who wrote all the stuff. Sigh, I want to get out of this cramped car.

**..:Brand:..**

Thank God, the station is in the distance. We arrive and pile out of the car, hauling our luggage onto trolleys. We walk through the station and go through the dividing wall that leads to Platform 9 3/4. I see my friends and wave them over. After teary good-byes with my parents, we drop off our luggage, but I refuse to part with me owl, Demetrius. The luggage man tries to pry his cage away and I run away. I will not let Demetrius out of my sight. He means more to me then anything else I own. My parents bought him for me after my grandfather died. I named the owl after my grandfather; his name was Demetrius, too. I was so close to my grandfather that I locked myself up for days after he died. The owl has been one of my closes companions since then. After a little accident around a year later he was my only true friend until I came to Hogwarts and found Fletcher. We became best friends and then later became friends with Kaison in third year. I know you probably think it's weird that as a growing boy my only friend was an owl, but my grandfather truly meant that much to me. I love my owl, he's so graceful. A barn owl with a white chest and deep blue, almost black eyes. His wings are a light brownish color that gets darker in some spots. I wish I could fly, but I can't, so I like to watch Demetrius fly. Although I have known the Eberlees for so long, I don't think they know I have an owl, sure they've seen the cage and on occasion the bird that belongs to the cage, but they probably couldn't describe him. They definitely don't know his name. I am talking about Lyre and Parscum here, by the way. Even before I started hating Parson I never showed her Demetrius. He was kind of a baby when I got him and I didn't let people see him.

Wow, I can really talk, can't I? Well, I'll stop now. Let's just say, I love my owl...

After setting down our luggage, with me still holding Demetrius, we walked down the platform and Fletcher threw his arms around me, like a fan girl, "Oh, Brandio, I missed your sweet face for the two week period that I was in America with my family. I know we had that sleep over, "he stopped to wink at me, "right before, but I just missed you SO much." I shook my head at his antics. Fletcher is crazy. I don't think I've mentioned this, but he is. Totally insane. The girls on the platform were whispering and looking hurt because they thought we might be gay. We aren't. I pushed him off, "Lemme go, lover boy." We laughed and I think the crowd of girls relaxed slightly. We found a compartment and made ourselves at home.

**..:Parson:..**

I walk down the train station and spot a familiar blond haired girl. I run up to her and throw myself on her. Of course, she screams. "Parson, you scared me. I've missed you so much!" she says giving me a suffocating hug, she then steps back and inspects me, "Looking good. Nice healthy glow, beautiful. Looking as radiant as ever. I thought you would have looked like trash after being with Brand. I read your letter. It must have been hell." We laughed.

"I've missed you so much, too! Yes, it was hell. Of course, you look stunning yourself," I say," How Rhys is doing?"

"Great! Now that you've said that. I'm supposed to meet up with him. Let's find a compartment and then I can go find him." I've missed Hallyn over the summer. I haven't seen her because of her boyfriend. I like him and all. He's a great guy, but I feel like a third wheel. Maybe I should get a boyfriend. Then my sister won't have to worry about me "stealing" Brand. I leave that thought behind and follow Hallyn onto the train.

**..:Brand:..**

I finally got to talk to my friends for a while and we discussed what we did over the summer and they all pitied me having to have Parscum in my house for that long of a period. I think they still try to convince me, without me realizing it, that she isn't that bad, but she is. Only Fletch knows what happened. Kaison doesn't. I don't think he'd care. I've had a hunch that Kai has a secret crush on the Scumster. I don't think he'd tell me if I asked, he knows I hate her. Oh well, his problem, not mine.

"Well, I have to go to the Head's compartment, sorry guys. I'll catch up later," I exited the compartment and headed down the train to where I was supposed to meet the Prefects and my fellow Head. Stupid Eberlee. She's the evil. I hate her.

**..:Parson:..**

I've been sitting here waiting for my fellow Head and the Perfects to come. Hallyn and I parted ways once we put our luggage in an empty compartment. I wish I could talk to her about all the problems that have come up this past week, but I will just have to wait. Hallyn Scarret has been my best friend since my first year here at Hogwarts. I remember that I accidentally tripped her and for some reason we connected and became buds. If someone had tripped me, I don't think I would become friends with them. My temper would probably make me fast enemies with that person. Luckily, Hallyn is the exact opposite of me. She is very calm and kind, which is great because most of the time she calms me down when the worst of my temper starts to flare up. She has short blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. She is very short, too. Rhys is very lucky to have snagged her.

The door opens and makes me lose my thoughts. Great, it just so happens that Brand has walked through the door. I guess this will be the opportune moment to thank him. "Hello, Stryker," I greeted him with a giant smile on my face, "I want to thank you for redecorating my room. I slept so peacefully last night, probably the most sleep I've ever gotten at your house. The room is gorgeous." I give him another award winning smile. I do appreciate what he did.

**..:Brand:..**

I blink at her, unable to comprehend what she just said to me. It wasn't...mean. She is actually smiling at me; it's a bit unnerving. I shrug, "Whatever. It's not like I wanted to." Her blinding smile faded and I sat down. Take that, you stupid girl. I can't believe that you thought I actually redecorated. On purpose. That's disgusting, right? I'm a guy, we don't _decorate._ Unless we're queer, which I'm not. I sit down and spread my arms over the back of the chair and lean my head back.

Sighing heavily I say, "I'm bored. You're boring." I look up and smirk. She is glaring intently at me and I laugh. Haha. You know, I'm hyper, do boys get hyper because I am. I look back at the ceiling and sigh again. There is absolutely zero possibility of getting my hyperness to go away with only Parscum as a source of entertainment. KILL ME NOW! With something very dull and most likely rusty. Soooooo bored. Maybe I should start a conversation. No, that would make it seem like I am trying to be nice. I guess it doesn't matter, I'm that bored.

"So, should we make an arrangement to be at least civil during Head's business? So that we don't end up killing each other? Maybe that will make our parents happy. I mean, they want us to be like this," I stopped and crossed my middle and fore fingers. I snicker and then take my hands and link my ring fingers, "Or maybe like this." She got the idea, knowing full well that are parents want us to hook up. They had been hinting at it for years. Evil parents. Parson finally agreed with me that we should be "civil" during heads business. I think we both knew that that was probably the only time we would be civil.

**..:Parson:..**

You know, I thought he had matured but I guess not. I realize that we need to be civilized. It will probably make everyone relax around here. Our families and definitely Hogwarts would feel more at peace without us yelling and hexing each other. It is also a known fact that our parents have been like majorly hinting for Brand and I to hook up. Like that would ever happen. I would rather die.

I turn my head and look at Brand. He's just looking up at the ceiling and looks like he is about to fall asleep. I guess he really is bored. Well, that's his problem and not mine. I suddenly look towards the door as the first arrivals of Prefects come through. I stand up and prepare myself for the Heads welcome speech. I don't want to be here right now, especially not here with Stryker.

**..:Brand:..**

The Prefects came in and Parson and I traded off explaining about patrolling and all the other duties that belong to Prefects. As much as I hate to admit it, we played well off of each other. A…good…team. Oh god. It pains me to say those words…Moving on so we don't dwell on this evil idea. After we told the Prefects what they had to do they set out to patrol the train for a while and Parscum and I just stayed in the Head's compartment, using our superiority to not do anything. Well, that's my excuse anyways. I don't know about Parscum. She may be feeling lazy. Although, she is never lazy at anything. She will do anything if it prevents her from being lazy. She keeps her room spotless, too. The freak of nature. Doesn't she know when NOT to do something like that? Wait, no, because she is constantly tiding things. It's irritating. Oh well, as long as she doesn't start cleaning the compartment, I will be fine.

"Well, I'm done with you now, 'bye," I told her and then left the compartment.

**..:Parson:..**

He is very irritating. I think he exits like that to gain attention. Well, it definitely has the affect he wants. I guess I should get going, too. I'm getting bored and I absolutely hate not having anything to do. I guess I will go find Hallyn. I doubt that she will be back in the compartment. Hallyn and Rhys haven't seen each other in a while. I bet their reunion is getting pretty heated up by now. So, I'm not going to expect her getting back anytime soon.

I just walk down the halls, patrolling. Luckily, most people are behaving. As I walk along the train, I have this feeling people are staring at me. I guess my sister was right about how people recognize me. Maybe they even admire me. Ha Ha Ha I doubt that.

**..:Brand:..**

When I got back to my compartment after a short amount of "patrolling", also known as walking down the corridors of the train, I'm glad to find only Fletch and Kai seated. I took a seat opposite Kai next to Fletcher. They were engaged in what appeared to be an intense game of exploding snaps. I remained silent for what could only have been ten seconds before jumping up and shouting, " And now for something completely different!"

I then started doing a jig and it set off the cards because of all the bouncing. I jumped out of the compartment and slammed the door closed. I heard a giant boom and the door flew open. I look back and I saw my friends glaring at me with singed hair and blackened faces from the explosion. I erupt into a side-splitting laughter. Not being able to stand up from laughter I started to back up. I ran into someone, who scrambled backwards. I turned and saw none other than the dreaded Parson Eberlee.

**..:Parson:..**

Why does it seem that fate always makes me run into Brand? It seems that the more I try to avoid Brand the more we stumble across each other. Nowhere is safe to hide.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you ever watch where you're going?" I question him, while narrowing my eyes at him.

**..:Brand:..**

I glare back and snap, "At least I don't want to run into you." I smirk, knowing I've gotten her. I know for a fact that she doesn't want to run into me because she hates me. Well, as far as I can tell she doesn't want to run into me, but who knows. Girls are confusing.

Wait, am I even considering that she doesn't hate me? I must be ill.

**..:Parson:..**

"Why on earth do I want to have you bumping into me! I despise you. Just having you this close to me makes my skin crawl. Maybe you secretly do want to keep running into me." I glare. He has already gotten on my nerves. I thought we were supposed to try and be civilized. I guess we should just screw that idea.

**..:Brand:..**

I shrug, letting her think what she wants to.

"Whatever," I say. I walk back into the compartment and shut the door in her face. I smirk sometimes being quiet is more effective than being loud and banging the door. I hear her make a frustrated sound and stomp away. My friends have cleaned themselves off by now. Kaison is looking slightly…pissed off and Fletch is smirking at me. Both had seen my exchange with Parscum.

"What was that about?" Kai asks, slightly hostile. I shrug, telling them it was no big deal. The rest of the train ride was quiet, except for the explosions of our cards.

**..:Parson:..**

I was relieved when the train finally stopped at our destinations. I had returned to my compartment after stomping around the train. I think that the rest of the ride would have been better just talking to Hallyn, however, Rhys was there, too. He couldn't find an empty compartment. Doesn't he have his own friends to hang out with? I guess, not.

We get out and look for a carriage. Hallyn and Rhys have vanished and I'm lost in a crowd of people. Well, I obviously am not going to be finding my friend anytime soon. I better go look for a carriage. I open one, thankful that it is empty, and get in. A couple minutes later someone opens the door. He seems familiar. When he sees me his eyes light up. He turns around and signals his friends to come get in. Great, I have to sit with a group of guys all the way to Hogwarts. I look at the window, as they all pile in. I guess I should introduce myself. I turn around and cringe. Of course, it's Brand and his friends in the carriage I picked. Fate really doesn't like me.

**..:Brand:..**

Great. I hate you, too, God. Not really, I promise. Please don't screw me. I don't need that…God smiting me would suck. Stupid Kai and his stupid crush on stupid Parscum. Oh well, what can you do? Not much. I am sitting kitty corner from Parson. I hate her. She is so agitating. Kaison is rambling about random stuff. Shut up already!

Finally, we are here. I get out of the carriage as fast as possible.

**..:Parson:..**

I laugh as Brand races out of the carriage. I feel eyes on me and look at Kaison. He's giving me this very goofy grin. I give him an uncomfortable smile. The whole way to Hogwarts, Kaison kept babbling on about the stupidest things. I tried to listen to him, but my mind couldn't stay focused on what he was saying. I step out of the carriage and walk with the group into Hogwarts' doors.

**..:Brand:..**

Fletch and I sit and listen to Kaison blab about Parson. He thinks she may like him. I hope to the Lord that this isn't true. It is highly unlike Parson to fall for Kaison. He doesn't seem to be her type and Kaison is my friend, so that is a double no for her. We would be forced to associate with here and then on top of that I would have to watch one of my best friends snog Parscum in public. Oh my God, I feel the bile rising in my throat. That is disgusting. I can't believe that I even thought that…

**..:Parson:..**

I finally reunite with Hallyn and we sit down at the Gryffindor table. Headmistress McGonagall went on and on with her speech. I know I should be listening, but I have to many problems. This is keeping me from focusing. Plus, I'm so hungry I wouldn't be able to listen to anyone. I need food. I look around the Great hall…sigh… this is going to be my last year here. The last time I won't pay attention to McGonagall. Crap! Maybe I should listen since this is going to be my last year. I try my hardest and focus all my attention to Professor McGonagall to do.

* * *

A/N: We hope you enjoyed that! Love, Us! 


	3. Crazy Little Voices

**A/N: Bee and Hales in the His-ouse. haha, just joking. Well, we are back. I am sorry this chapter is lacking in length, but the next part of the story is a totally conflicting emotion from the end of this chapter. A sad/funny thing. It would be a stunted continuation, so it just wouldn't work. Well, we will get back to you later! Also, please forgive typos...We do try.  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't and never will own the world of Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

Hating the Enemy:**

**Chapter 2: Crazy Little Voices  
**

**..:Brand:..**

Blah, blah, blah. Like I give a crap McGonagall. I know, I know, Head Boy should care…somehow…I don't. Everything she is saying just goes right by my brain. I hear endless droning, that's all. Finally, it's over. Food appears and everyone digs in. I love the welcoming feast. It's the best.

After everyone has finished eating, McGonagall says a few parting words and then we are dismissed. Parson meets me in front of our Headmistress. She is going to show us to our "Heads Dormitories" Shoot me now, please!

We walk down a corridor once we reach the second floor. We walk into a dark alcove and torches light up on either side of what appears to be a stone chest. McGonagall opens the intricately designed lid and pulls out a small box. She turns to us. "Now, these rooms are harder to get into because you can't repeat what you heard another say," she turned and set the small box on the newly closed chest lid. She opened the small box's lid, flipping it back, and gadgets unfurled. Several machines and a potion bottle appeared in the box. McGonagall went through the motions, explaining them as it went, "First you have to flip this switch and enter the password, then you have to flip it again to close it. Next you must set your hand in this machine and say the password. Then thinking the password, you drink this potion." She looked at us. " Don't worry it will detect if you have good intentions or if you live here. It will open the door if so, but if nothing happens, everything resets itself. Your password is: Alone one can achieve great things, but with others one can achieve greater things."

I think they are trying to tell us something here…We walk through our newly made door, into our Commons.

**..:Parson:..**

Merlin, that is some high security. I think McGonagall has too much time on her hands to think of new ways to get into rooms. I mean what happened to just telling a picture a password and getting in. It was so easy. I'm going to have a lot of trouble with getting into the Heads Rooms.

Brand and I walk in and I can tell that we are shocked by what we see. The common room is decorated in blue and gold. It is a spectacular sight. A roaring fire and a giant bookshelf is a welcoming sight for me. I smile. It will be very nice and peaceful to sit on the couch and read a book. However, the idea of peace crashes and burns with just the thought of Brand staying in here. I continue to look around and realize Headmistress McGonagall has left and Brand has already headed towards his room. I decide I should check out my room, too.

**..:Brand:..**

I open my bedroom door, hoping it will be good since the Common Room was. Swinging my door open, I see my room is decorated in various shades of blue with silver. My dresser is a deep mahogany color. I look at my bed, which is big and circular (awesome!) and the Ravenclaw crest as "accent" pillows on silver and blue bedding. I look around the room and see hints of red and gold. Damn Gryffindor. Stupid wench…oh well, my room is awesome anyways.

**..:Parson:..**

My bedroom is beautiful. It is decorated in gold and red. There is a mahogany wardrobe and desk. There is also another bookshelf so I can put anything of want on it. The best part of the room is the queen size bed. It has a canopy and pillows galore. This is definitely a highlight. Since I'm not really tired, I decide to unpack my trunk. It takes me a while but at least it's all done. I change into my pajamas. I take my toiletries and go into the bathroom. It is gigantic! Everything is clean and sparkly I look for a sink and notice there is two. Hmmm…that's a little odd. I notice that the color scheme in here is gold and blue just like the common room. Bloody hell, don't tell me that this is a shared bathroom! I look at the other side of the bathroom to see the door opening. Brand pops his head in and this confirms that this is a shared bathroom.

**..:Brand:..**

Shit.

That's all I have to say.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, and more importantly SHIT!

I have to share my bathroom with the scum-monster, no less. Poop. I look around and see the decoration scheme is the same as the Common Room, blue and gold. At least I can seek refuge from this ugly gold crap in my room. Stupid gold. I really dislike that color. It's overwhelming and ugly. Glaring at Scummy, I close the door and turn to my desk. It matches my dresser and that bookshelf in the corner. I love this room.

I walk back out to the Common Room and see two more desks with our names in the metallic color of our houses. Mine is obviously silver. I look at the closed door and see my name writing in masculine letters, also in silver. Parscum's letters are gold and feminine.

**..:Parson:..**

Okay good he's gone. I quickly finish up in the bathroom and go back into my room. It's been a long day and I should get some sleep. However, it is getting hard to actually fall asleep. Okay, now I'm wide awake. Luckily, it's Saturday so I don't have to wake up early and head off to classes tomorrow. I don't want to lie here anymore. I need to get up. I think that I'm going to go look in the Common Room. I didn't look at it thoroughly. I'm excited about the Head Rooms even if I have to share with Brand.

I walk into the Common Room and look around. This is a comfortable place and it won't ever be crowded. A bonus! I have too much energy and there is nothing here to release some of my hyperness. I guess if I read a book it might soothe me into a drowsy state, so I can get some sleep. I go and inspect the bookshelf. I pick out a book that sounds interesting and go to sit on the couch. As I walk, I trip on a pillow that was on the floor. Why is there a pillow on the ground? I would like to know the answer. I land on the couch. Well, sort of, more like a person lying on the couch. That explains why the pillow was on the floor. I open my eyes and look at Brand. The queasy feeling in my stomach starts again and I gulp. How come I didn't notice him before? I need to get up. My mind is screaming that command, but physically I'm not responding. I wonder if I'm falling for Brand…NO! He did something that I can never forgive him for. How come he's not getting up from under me? Why hasn't he pushed me off him yet? He's just lying there with a smile on his face. Smiling! Stop it! I hate to admit it but the smile makes him very charming. Damn! I've got to stop thinking those thoughts. Fate is against me today.

**..:Brand:..**

Great, just great. She is such a klutz. I smile thinking back on our childhood, how she always used to trip over everything. What a spaz. I shake my head. We've been in this position a lot recently. Why isn't she getting off? She is doing that weird breathing thing again. Her hair is falling over her face and it's tickling my cheeks. Reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. I hear her gasp. I chuckle and push her off gently.

"You're such a klutz. I'm going to get food. Don't die if you can avoid it, our parents would be unhappy if you did," I tell her, opening the door. The opening does return to just being a desk after we close the door. I don't think anything happens when we open the door from the inside though…

**..:Parson:..**

Why does he seem so calm? I was freaking out back there. And how come he is hungry! I'm hungry, too! I must be falling for Stryker. My sister has brainwashed me to make Brand look appealing. Damn. Damn. Damn. I must find something to preoccupy my mind. I pick up the book and sit on the floor next to the fire. I couldn't possibly sit on the couch after what just happened.

**..:Brand:..**

Yum. Absolutely yum. House-elves sure know what they're doing. I can't get enough of that chicken. Yummy. The donuts are good, too. I'm lucky we have house-elves at home…Anyways, I walk into the Common Room and Parscum is lying on the floor by the fire. After walking behind her I step on her butt and throw a maple bar down in front of her. She has always liked them so I'm trying to soften the blow from earlier. Then I walk into my bedroom and close the door.

**..:Parson:..**

I was engrossed in my book so it was a little shocking when something touched my butt. I was about to yell at Brand, but a donut was in front of me. The insult flew out of my mind as I processed the donut. Maple, my favorite! I have died and gone to heaven. That was considerate of him. Bloody hell! My heart just skipped a beat. I can't believe I've gotten mushy over Brand. He's a piece of scum! I need to stop thinking about him. Maybe I should find myself a boyfriend to go gushy over. Hmm…Nah.

**..:Brand:..**

The next morning I woke up and Parson was already on the couch. Wait, she isn't reading, she's sleeping. She must have moved from the floor. Parson looks really peaceful and actually…pretty when she's sleeping…I walk around the couch and reach out to touch her cheek. No, don't! Stop now! I can't believe I'm thinking about this. I put a blanket on her to occupy my mind. When I adjust it, her eyes flutter open.

**..:Parson:..**

Whoa. Why is Brand standing over me? I must be having a nightmare. Any minute now he's going to take out a knife and stab me. Did I just see a flash of red in his eyes? WAKE UP! This is a cause for drastic measures. I have to pinch myself. Ouch, okay I'm definitely awake. I sit up. There is a blanket on me. I give a questioning look at Brand. Oh well, I won't ask. I look at the clock and notice I have forty minutes till I meet Hallyn. I get up, ignoring Brand, and go into my room. Thirty minutes later I'm out of the Heads Room heading down to meet Hallyn for breakfast. I definitely need to talk to her.

**..:Brand:..**

At breakfast that morning I eat with Fletcher and Kaison. There is a girl down the table making googly-eyes at Fletch. All the girls like him, although he tells me the same number or more girls like me, but I dunno. Anyways, Fletcher is smiling at her now, but other than that, kind of ignoring her. He doesn't like her. If she would go, he'd love that. It doesn't look like that's going to happen.

"Stop smiling at her and maybe she'll go away, Fletch," I tell him, looking around boredly. He nods and glares at her before turning away. I laugh and so does Kai, "Maybe the glare was unnecessary…" He shrugs and stands up.

"Come on. You have to come with me, she might follow me otherwise," We nod and follow him out of the Hall.

"I can't believe you're running away from a girl, " I say and we all laugh. My laughing is cut short by the sight of Parson in front of me, again. God, go away… Kaison starts grinning at her.

**..:Parson:..**

Hallyn and I were leaving the Great Hall after breakfast, but Hallyn had to go back because she forgot something. Merlin, whatever it is. I bet she went back to talk to…Rhys. I've been standing her when Brand and his posse come strutting up laughing. I roll my eyes. What a bunch of losers. Brand stops and just stares. Kaison, I think that's his name, has this goofy grin on his face. He's very irritating. I think I should have some fun.

"Hi, you guys," I say giving Kaison my blinding smile. I look at Brand and see the look on his face and smirk.

**..:Brand:..**

Haha, wait no haha. Gah! She likes Kai. That's funny in a very irritating way. Why does she like Kaison? Why do I care? I don't. Haha. I guess that's good for Kaison, no? Fletch smirks, noticing the stupid look on Kai's face and elbows him in the side. Fletcher pushes him forward. Kaison gulps and then smiles.

"Alright, Parson?"

**..:Parson:..**

"I'm doing okay. Which is saying something considering the weird night I had last night," I told him. I've never really flirted, but this is kinda fun. I smile. I flutter my eyelashes just a little bit. I don't want to over do it. I mean I don't want Kaison to think that I like him. I glance at Brand and his eyes look like their going to pop out their sockets. I laugh.

**..:Brand:..**

This is stupid. I can't believe my best friend is laughing and flirting with my arch-nemesis. Why is she laughing?

"What are you even laughing at, Pary?" I ask snidely, causing her to stop laughing abruptly. Parson glares at me. I wonder what she will say. I can't believe that she is flirting with Kaison. Why would Kaison sink to that level? I guess I knew he liked her, but seeing it in action is just slightly disturbing. I am disgusted beyond reason.

**..:Parson:..**

Finally I hit a nerve. He's disgusted because I'm flirting with Kaison. Hmm…I can use this power over Kaison. He will do anything I command. Evil Laugh

"It so happens I was laughing because you have egg right there on your shirt. You look even stupider than ever," Okay I know that was a bad excuse, but I don't care, "It was nice seeing you, Kaison. Catch you later," I smile one more award winning smile and walk away. Okay, I acted really stupid. I blame it on lack of sleep. What is taking Hallyn so long?

**..:Brand:..**

Stupid bitch. I can't believe her. There is no egg on my shirt. Fletcher laughed hysterically when I checked my shirt, even taking it off to check. I noticed girls looking at me in a flirtatious manner while I was examining my shirt. Once my shirt was back on Lyre came up to me and started messing with my tie. Her friends were giggling excessively.

"Uh, hi, Lee…what are you doing?" I ask removing her hands from my tie.

She gave me an…I guess…"sultry" is the best word…sultry look and pouted. "I was fixing your tie, Brand. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just didn't think there was a problem with it…Oh well, thanks, I guess." She gave me a look, which I can't describe…

"Are you okay, Lee?" I reach over and felt her forehead and her cheeks. She grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers.

"I am now." My eyes widen and I clear my throat, pulling my hand away. What is wrong with her? She is acting really weird lately. It's confusing. What does she expect? She is like a sister to me.

"Uh, that's great, Lee. I'm happy for you. Now I am going to go, have fun in classes tomorrow," I tell her kindly, patting her shoulder. I cast my friends a look, telling them not to ask because I don't know the answer.

**..:Parson:..**

Hallyn and I ran into each other in the hall. It seems like I never get to see her anymore. I hook arms with her as we walk down the hall.

"Parson? I'm really sorry, but Rhys asked me to meet him in ten minutes." She tells me," I forgot that you wanted to talk to me, but I already said I would."

I tell her it's fine and that she should hurry. What should I do now that I've been ditched? I guess I will walk around. I think I will go sit by the lake.

**..:Brand:..**

Fletcher sighs and rests his hand on his fists. "I'm bored, honey buns. Take me somewhere." He is addressing me and I feel the greatest urge to ignore him. He always acts like this; it's a sign of our friendship. He's been like this…for a long time. Don't worry he's straight, very straight, but not in the player way. He just likes girls. Except for that girl at breakfast. Haha.

"How about the lake sweet pea," I say back dryly. He pretends to squeal and latches on to my arm, beginning to tell me all about this new purse. We all start laughing when Kai speaks.

"I feel like a third wheel," he mumbles. Fletch let's go and we walk normally. What is Kai so happy about all of a sudden? I look in the same direction as him. God must hate me. There sitting by the lake is Parson Eberlee.

**..:Parson:..**

I'm sitting by the lake throwing rocks into the water. With all these confusing thoughts this is helping to calm me down. I don't know why, but I look at Brand and I'm not all that disgusted. I'm not truly despising him like I used to. This is terrible because I don't want to feel this way about the guy that did something horrible to me in my childhood. Then I think about everything my sister has been thinking about me. I can't be as horrible as she sees me. I'm her sister, damnit! Sigh... However, my tranquility was destroyed as I hear laughter coming from the castle. Merlin, are these people stalking me? It seems that wherever I go, they suddenly appear. Maybe if I stand still they won't see me and leave me alone. I doubt that they won't notice me, I mean, I have red hair. It's like some giant sign, telling everyone where I am. I don't feel like having a yelling fight with Brand. Please go away!

**..:Brand:..**

Stupid redheaded freak of frickin' nature. Why does she have to be everywhere that I want to go? Because God doesn't love me anymore, that's why. I really dislike this. Fletcher is looking at me uneasily, obviously sensing my unhappiness. Kaison, the fool (note to self: worry about Kai in the near future), is still grinning like an idiot. What does he see in her?

_She's pretty and smart and nice._

Who the hell are you?

_I am you. I am the sensible one that tells you things you don't want to hear. Like this: You know what Kaison sees in her. You would feel the same exact way if you didn't hold that thing against. It wasn't all her fault._

Yes, it was! And I would NOT feel that way about her, she's a bitch and she is stupid and I hate her! She brought this upon herself. I would never have done to her what she did to me. Human beings don't do things like that, only soulless bitches like her. Don't dare say that I would like her and go all googly-eyed and smile like Kai does when he sees her. I would never do that; she is the worst person I know.

"We don't have to go anywhere, honey buns," Fletch says, trying to lighten the mood. Kaison departs and walks towards Eberlee. Let him have her. He wants her, whatever for him. I turn and walk back into the castle, trying to stay calm. I run, once inside, to the Head's Commons. In my room, I take out Demetrius and stroke his head. He nuzzles my cheek when I rest him on my shoulder. Taking him off once I sit down, I stroke him and sigh.

"I don't know what to think about anything anymore, Dem. Everything is really confusing. Kaison likes Parson and I am thinking the weirdest thoughts. My mind told me I would like Parson if I didn't hold what happened against her, but she can't do what she did and not have my contempt, right? I am right, aren't I, Grandpa?" I look up. Grandpa. I don't know why I just called Demetrius Grandpa. I feel an ache inside. Grandpa Demetrius. I still miss him to this day. I wish Grandpa was here now, to give me advice about what I should do. I love Demetrius, he is one of my best friends, but I can't really carry a conversation with him, though, I do feel like he knows what I am saying most of the time.

"Sorry, Dem. You know I still miss Grandpa," He nuzzles me cheek and again and I find a treat for him. I walk over to the window and set him on the sill. After I pull my desk chair over the window I sit down and rub him under his beak. I sigh again, "My mind is a jumble. This year hasn't even really started yet and so much has already happened…Did I tell you that I think Lyre likes me? I'm sure it's just a crush, like little kids have, but I think it's there. She was practically begging me to do…_something_ today after breakfast. Lee is like my sister, I can't let her hit on me. It's weird. That is another confusing thing. So much is happening, imagine what it will be like once this year really starts. Oh well, I'll let you go hunt now." I stroke him once more down his back and open the window, allowing him out. I collapse on my bed and sit there for a while. Then I walk out into the Common Room and collapse on the couch. I sit there for about five minutes when the door opens.

..:Parson:..

Finally I was able to free myself from Kaison. As I was down by the lake, I tried really hard not to be noticed. However, the stupid twerp could spot me from a mile away. He came up and sat with me, talking about crap. I don't know what he said. I just nodded and threw rocks into the water. I had to make a lame excuse about getting too cold and should go back to my room. He offered his jacket just so I could stay out longer. What a nuisance! I don't want your damn jacket! I had to persuade him that I was tired too and should go rest back in my room because tomorrow is the first day of school. I swear, after fifteen minutes of trying to make my excuse work, he finally let me go. Not after, trying to give me a kiss on the cheek. Okay, I was flirting a little at breakfast. Just barely what I would call flirting and he's already trying to snog me. What a frickin' loser. Pathetic. I walk into the common room after like five minutes of trying to open the stupid door, and I see Brand laying on the couch staring into the fire. I don't want to talk to him, so I quietly make my way to my room. Of course, I haven't even reached it before Brand calls out my name. What in the world does he want now?

**..:Brand:..**

Wait. Why the hell did I call out her name? I DON'T KNOW! I didn't even call her something she hates, just "Parson". Christ, now I have to have something to say. I snigger, thinking of something. "How was your time with your new boyfriend?" Why did I ask that? Why don't I want Kai to be her new boyfriend? Because he is my friend and she isn't. I don't want my friends dating her or others like her. Well I don't think there are very many others like her. Mostly I am very nice to people, but she just doesn't deserve it.

_That's not why you don't want her to date Kaison, you stupid, stupid boy..._

Oh, my god. You're back. Why are there voices in my head? WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF? I have no idea. There are _voices_ in my head. I have problems. This is Parscum's fault. Stupid wench, making me talk to myself. She just _had_ to go and get pretty and somewhat tolerant. Wait, no. No no no no no no no no. NO NO! I did not just say anything about her being pretty. Crap.

**..:Parson:..**

I look at him and say, "Well, I didn't mind talking to Kaison. He's seems to be more of a gentleman than you are. That's for sure. A lot more mature than you. Hmm...maybe he wouldn't be such a bad boyfriend," I glance at Brand," But don't worry, Brand, he's not my boyfriend." I turn the knob to my bedroom door and walk in.

**..:Brand:..**

My eyes fly open. That stupid, assuming bitch. How dare she think that I care. I couldn't CARE LESS! I open her bedroom door without knocking and she screams. I laugh hysterically for several minutes, before realizing she is in very little clothing, she must have been changing. Personally, I don't care. We have known each other since we were babies. Our mothers would hang out and we would run around naked, like little babies do. I lean against the doorframe and cross my arms. "See, back there, you almost made it seem like it mattered to me if you dated Kaison. The only possible problem I see with that plan is that it involves you. I don't _want_ my best friend to date the one _thing_ I hate the most in this world, but, hey, what can you do? If you like him, I will live." I turn, smirking at the hurt in her eyes when I emphasized the word thing. That's what she is to me, a thing. Parscum isn't worthy of being human because of what she did to me. Walking into my room, Demetrius is waiting patiently for me. He flies and lands on my shoulder. He can tell I am unhappy and clips at my ear in affection. I ruffle the feathers on his head and he emits a low hooting sound. This makes me smile.

**..:Parson:..**

Merlin! That bastard walked in here right when I was changing into my pajamas. Okay, doesn't he know how to knock? I lacked clothing, he barges in here completely unannounced, scares the living daylights out of me, and then stands there laughing uncontrollable. Okay, someone please tell me that he is insane. Because so far he's confirmed any doubts that might have formed in my mind. He liked babbled on about me being a thing and not wanting me to date Kaison. Please, I have no intention in dating the bubbly twerp. He's just to...weird. That's all I can describe him. I am hurt, though, about him hating me and assuming weird stuff. Strange thoughts…I'll stop think about that right now. I'm so tired, after last night. I'm lacking energy and I will need plenty of that if I'm going to get through this week of school and the Prefects meeting that is suppose to be this Thursday. So, off to bed I go.

**..:Brand:..**

I walk down the corridors quietly, Parson next to me. "Those little bastards really do ask too many questions, don't they?" I sigh and open the door, allowing Parson through. She laughs and nods, collapsing on the couch. I collapse next to her and we both realize that this recent exchange has been...pleasant. I clear my throat and rub the side of my head. Where do I go from here? ACK!

**..:Parson:..**

For some reason Brand seems nervous. I don't really understand. I think that boy has some issues. We just got back from the Prefects meeting, which went great by the way. We've all decide that by the end of this month we are going to have a Welcome Back Ball. I'm pretty excited. I haven't been to a dance in a while. I love to dance! I know how to do all kinds of dances, salsa, waltz, ballet, etc. You name it and I can do it. Anyways, Brand and I have been a little more civilized to each other. We've even studied on some of our harder subjects together. That's a miracle if you ask me. I used to leave the library if he happened to walk in. I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Things have been working out and I don't mind his company that much. Strange isn't it. However, I will never forgive him for the stupid thing he did. Stop thinking of that and I won't get mad and ruin the moment. I sigh. That's all I can think of to do right now. Pathetic...I know.

"So, Brand, anyone in particular that you are going to ask to the ball?" I know that is a stupid thing to ask, but I'm tired of the silence and he looks like he is trying to think of something to say to start a conversation. Too bad. Beat you to it.

**..:Brand:..**

I clear my throat again. What am I supposed to say to THAT? I don't really have anyone that I would like to take to the Ball. I don't know any girls that I would be willing to do that with...

_Yes, you do._

YOU! GO AWAY! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

_Yes, you do._

Is that the only thing you know how to say?

_Yes, you do. Haha, only joking. I know how to say this: YOU WANT TO TAKE PARSON! Haha, sucker._

Oh, my god! First you invade my brain then you tell me I want to take Parson to the dance? You are crazy. Although, maybe that wouldn't be so ba-. Stupid voice in my head is influencing my brain. Wait, that sounds stupid, but it isn't. I do not want to take Parscum to the Ball and I am not going crazy. I don't know who that stupid voice is, but it can't possibly be me. I don't think things like that. We are only being civil because we are fellow Heads. Trying to choke each other wouldn't set a good example, so we have to remain at least semi-friendly. Oh well.

"Not really, why do you ask, Par-y? Do _you_ have anyone in mind you'd like to take you?" I ask, smirking.

**..:Parson:..**

"No, I don't really have my eyes set on anyone to take me. I doubt anyone would want to," I narrow my eyes at Brand," Don't say anything. I'm just surprised you haven't found one girl. There are always a flock of girls with you. It's practically the whole girl population."

That is true. Brand and his posse are very popular. They always have people surrounding them, mainly girls. I don't think I would be able to stand it like they do. I guess that is why I'm not popular. Sigh...I know who I want to ask me to the ball...Brand...OH MERLIN! BLOODY HELL! I didn't just think that. Argh! HELL NO! I'm losing my sanity. I think Brand's craziness has rubbed off on me. I've caught whatever he has caught. Dang!

**..:Brand:..**

I nod, there always does seem to be girls around. I don't think that Parson has noticed, but she always has boys around, too, they just aren't as annoying. I think I'll let her figure that out on her own. She seems content not knowing. Who am I to ruin that for her? Maybe I should tell her so she can find someone other than Kaison. That thought sends shivers down my spine. Why though? I just don't get it. Oh yeah, friend vs. enemy thing. That's what it is. Why does Kaison have to like her? That is wrong beyond all reason. So wrong. And gross. So gross. I really want that to go away. If you are even thinking about coming back I will shoot you. Even if that requires shooting myself. I wouldn't care. You are the devil. Where's that little angel on the other shoulder? The one that doesn't tell me stupid things like "You like Parson, kiss-y, kiss-y"?

_I hadn't thought of that, that's good. You like Parson, kiss-y, kiss-y. She wouldn't object, I promise._

GO AWAY! ACK! I'M GOING INSANE! I can't believe this. This totally sucks.

"Yeah, well, most of the girls that are around us are irritating. I think they should all go and giggle themselves insane. I would laugh if that happened," I chuckle to myself and then I realize Parson is laughing, too. I never tell jokes like that to anyone but Fletcher and Kaison. What is wrong with me? Something must be wrong with me. AUGH!

**..:Parson:..**

Hmm...It's not that bad hanging out with Brand. He's actually pretty funny. I agree with him. Those girls like worship the ground he walks on. It's pretty pathetic. Especially, when my sister is one of them. I think he has realized now that Lyre has a crush on him. Whenever she comes into view, I see Brand try to run in the opposite direction. It's like Lyre is hunting her prey. When Lyre puts her mind to something she mainly gets whatever she wants. She is a very determined person. I guess, kind of like me. Anyways, it amazes me that Brand is actually trying to make a conversation with me. He's never really put that much effort into talking to me. Not that I really did anything to make him want to talk to me. Hmmm…now there is this really awkward silence. I tug a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of my ponytail.

**..:Brand:..**

I sit there and look at the ceiling, immune to the awkwardness that Parson is obviously feeling. Closing my eyes, I start to hum a song my mother used to sing a long time ago. Parson smiles softly, recognizing the tune and joins in, quietly singing the words. Our mothers both sang the song frequently when we were babies and sometimes they sang it together to put us to sleep. It's a nice moment after we finish the song. Question: Was that weird to anyone else? I think what we just did was weird. I really can't believe we just did that. Of course, we used to sing that song really loud when we were like five and didn't have a care in the world, but that was before...that happened... Okay, totally ruined the mood with that thought.

Okay, still really freaked out that we did that. Parson has always had a really pretty voice and I can hum until the metaphorical cows come home, but, still, we hate each other. Now we are singing songs that we haven't sung for... eleven or twelve years? This is just too weird. Still, I just sit on the couch. I wonder what is going through Parson's mind. We catch each other's eyes and laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

**..:Parson:..**

Okay that was really...strange. One, why was he humming that song and two, why did I start singing? I'm not a bad singer. I guess whenever someone plays a song I know the words to I can't help but start singing. That is the only explanation to why I started singing. It's a beautiful song and I love it. It just brings back memories before the incident. Then I get all depressed and then angry.

"Do you wonder what it would be like if we were still friends and the incident never happened?" I speak my thoughts. Wait...did I just say that out loud? I'm just making a fool of myself. Okay, why did I bring that up? I should leave. I need to finish my Charms essay. Except couple of problems. I just asked a question and it would be rude to leave before I hear the answer. Also, I'm way to comfortable. I never knew that a couch could be so cozy. I think 'm turning into a lazy bum. Sigh...What is taking Brand so long to respond?

**..:Brand:..**

I feel a mixture of emotions. Happiness at the idea of being friends, anger because of what happened, sadness knowing that nothing will change what happened. Quietly, I reply, "Sometimes." The Common Room is too uncomfortable for me now, so I get up and go into my room. My Transfiguration essay needs finishing and I feel now is the perfect time to do so. Demetrius comes to rest next to my right hand on my desk. Still reading my text to find information, I scratch Dem under his beak. He hoots and I smile. He has my attention now, and he knows it.

"What _would_ it be like if that thing hadn't happened? Where would Parson and I be right now?" I sigh, shake my head, and return to my essay. A few minutes later Parson knocks on my door, asking if I have any extra ink because she is out. I figured that if she needed some she was out...I'm not that dumb. Oh well, I can be, but I did figured this one out. When I hand her the inkbottle I don't look her in the eyes because I don't want to think about what would be like if that thing hadn't happened.

* * *

A/N: We love you and we know you love us! Review please? Feed the hungry with reviews! It's FREE! Love, Bee and Hales. 


	4. The Flashback

**A/N: Haley and Brittany back in action after a long break. Sorry about that painfully long wait. We haven't had time to update in a LONG time. This makes us feel like horrible people, but school is more important, sadly. Hope you enjoy this wonderous story we've created, thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: We don't andnever ever will own the world of Harry Potter. (sadly)**

* * *

**Hating the Enemy**

**Chapter 3: The Flashback**

**..:Parson:..**

The school is buzzing with excitement. I guess it is because of the upcoming ball. To me, it's like everyone has taken extra happy pills. Every time a boy walks by a group of girls they start giggling and whispering. Brand and his friends also have seemed to become more popular with the girls, if that's even possible. I should ask Brand how many girls have tried to make him ask them to the ball. So far, I've had three guys ask me, all that I turned down. I feel bad, but they were losers. People are getting distracted from work and have disturbed the class. That is why right now in History class people are throwing paper at each other. How come Professor Binns doesn't realize what is going on around him? He keeps droning on and on. I need to know what he is talking about. I can't get behind in this class! I've tried many times to quiet everyone down. However, they find some other ways to horse around and disturb my learning time. Maybe the ball wasn't that great of an idea...

**..:Brand:..**

That's the thirteenth person to ask me to the ball today. The grand total is sixty-seven. I have even had four guys ask me. That was disturbing. Most people know I don't play for the other team, but it doesn't matter to some people. There is one person I am particularly dreading running into, knowing she will ask me and not take "no" for an answer. Lyre Eberlee. She is really scaring me this year. It's like she is on a rampage and I can't stop her. I think she likes me, a lot. Lyre is intimidating with everything she has been doing. I think if I didn't run away from her, she would try to...touch me. I didn't know that Lyre was such a...skank. Around me, she has always been really innocent and nice and sweet, but this year...I am damn scared. Already, she has attempted to kiss me many times and, like I said, she tried to touch me inappropriately. I had no idea what to do when she tried that. My tactic was just to run and keep running when I see her. In order to avoid her skankiness, I have already agreed to go to Hogsmeade with her because she wouldn't leave me alone. I made a deal, stop acting weird, and I would go with her to Hogsmeade. Initially, I had not meant for it to be a date, but she took it like that. At least she hasn't started to call me her boyfriend yet, or ask me to the Ball. That would cause me to keel over dead. Oh god, she coming. I point her out to my friends; she is obviously looking for me. Fletcher and Kaison nod their heads, and I turn and run.

Fletch and Kai walk up to Lyre to distract while I make my get away. I was really hoping for some lunch. Too bad.

**..:Parson:..**

I'm just getting out of History of Magic when someone running comes knocking all my books out of my hands, also making me tumble to the ground. Merlin, doesn't anyone watch where they are going! I've seen more of the ground then I would like to this year!

"Excuse me, but no running in the halls. You want to know why? BECAUSE YOU KNOCK PEOPLE DOWN! You need to watch where you are going! I'm giving you a warning, but ne..." I start yelling, I don't even know who the person is. I'm in a crappy mood today, so my temper is on the edge. This moron just caused it to explode. I look at the person and see Brand. I groan. Why in the hell was he running? I look over at the direction he was coming and see Lyre making her way over to where Brand and I were sprawled on the floor. I smirk and look at Brand. He has the look of horror on his face. He's trying to get away. I will not let him escape, he pushed me to the ground and now he will pay! Revenge is sweet!

**..:Brand:..**

SHIT!

I climb off of Parson and take off down the corridor. A slap echoes down the hall and I cringe. I hope for everyone's sake that Lyre didn't just slap Parson. Crap, I am so screwed. This kinda sucks. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten off of Parson. That might have gotten Lyre off my back. No running away is easier. Running still, I find myself in front of the Head's chambers. Quickly opening the door, I slam it shut behind me and slide against the closed door. I am safe now. Several minutes later, I am shoved out of the way by the door swinging open. My eyes meet Parson's tear filled ones. Climbing to my feet, I reach out to see if she is all right.

**..:Parson:..**

Bloody hell! I can't believe my sister just slapped me. I didn't do anything wrong. I wonder why she slapped me. I think she said something about how I was always flirting with Brand, letting him get away, trying to steal him for myself, and something about how I just yelled at Brand. Okay, my sister has issues. However, she has finally cracked. Those are the stupidest reasons I have heard and then she slaps me. I'm not even competition! I just started at her after being humiliated in the hall in front of everyone. I turn to her and glare.

"How dare you slap me! You know Brand and I are enemies. I would never like the bastard! You were there the night of the incident! SO WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING AROUND CALLING ME A BITCH AND SLAPPING ME FOR STUPID REASONS! I'm your sister! I have some advice for you. You need to grow up because Brand will never look at you with affection. He will only see you as a little sister!" after I was done yelling at my sister, I stormed off to the Heads Room. Tears started to cascade down my face. Why did I deserve that? It's all Brand's fault my sister has turned on me. I enter and I start walking to my room, praying that Brand hasn't seen me crying. My face is burning from the slap and I'm sure it is red. I look up and I see Brand. We make eye contact. Merlin, this day is just getting worse. I try to move faster to my room, when Brand reaches out. He engulfs me in a hug and all I can do is to start crying.

**..:Brand:..**

I hold her until her crying dies out. Never would I have imagined I would do something like this... It's nice, but I never would have believed I would do this. My arms are still around Parson when she looks into my eyes. I smile at her and let go, allowing her to go into her room. A while later, I knock on her door and tell her that we have to get to classes and she comes out of her room, refreshed, the tears gone. Smiling again, I let her exit the Common Room first. We walk down the corridor together, both knowing that we will never tell anyone about our little hug in the Head's quarters. It was just too weird to ever talk about it and to tell anyone, except maybe our best friends, but still I don't think even they would understand.

Hogsmeade tomorrow, that's gonna be fun, not. I can't believe I have to face Lyre after what happened today. I am stupid. Maybe I should say something to Lyre about maybe being a little nicer to her sister. What she did today, the slapping and the name calling, wasn't cool. I don't want to accept that innocent little Lyre would do that either. She has always been so much like a little sister. It feels wrong for her to do these sort of things...

**..:Parson:..**

I'm sitting in my Potions class and I can't stop thinking about what happened back in the Heads Room. I know that I will never tell a soul about the hug. It would probably freak Hallyn out and my parents would be thrilled to hear that Brand and I are getting along. I can't tell my sister because she would do something worse than name calling and bitch slapping. Sigh...it was nice. He smelled of fresh laundry and cologne. I love that smell. It made me feel at peace. By the time I was done crying his shoulder was all soaked. I bet he did a drying spell on it. He was kind, even though it was really all his fault for having Lyre go all bitchy on me. Now I'm in a much better mood. I need to find a date to come with the ball with me. So far ten more guys have asked me. I refused all. I need the perfect guy to ask me, so far, he hasn't shown up. Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. It should be fun. I will have to go boy scouting while I'm there.

**..:Brand:..**

At dinner that night, I eat quickly, so I can vacate the Hall in an attempt to avoid Lyre. I'm not too keen on finding out what she will say about what happened earlier. The guys eat quickly, too, so we can make our way to the Ravenclaw Common Room, the one place we are safe. Fellow Ravenclaw females are still a problem, but I don't have to deal with Parson or Lyre. I think that maybe, without doing anything wrong, I have caused a family feud. Lyre has turned into a predator this year, and I'm not entirely positive why...Other than that she likes me, a lot. Her slapping her sister was uncalled for, however. Does anyone know why she hit her sister because I have problems looking where I'm going while running away from her? I sure don't.

Damn, Lyre is coming in the Hall and I duck behind Fletch and Kai, trying to hide myself. She's spotted me and I fake a smile. When I ask how she is, she puts her hand on my chest and tells me she's fine. I laugh uncomfortably and tell her I have to go to the bathroom and that I will see her tomorrow. Lyre pouts and I make my get away. Once we are in the Seventh Year Ravenclaw Boy's dormitory, we are safe. No one, but my former room mates will bother us here, and I am fine with them because I spent the last six years sharing this space with the same people. You get used to those people being around.

"That wench sure can come on strong, can't she?" Fletcher asks, smirking as he leans against his headboard. I nod in agreement and they feel my pain for having to spend my entire Hogsmeade trip with her. All three of us know I would rather spend it with the rest of the gang, but I can't really back out now. However, Lyre isn't really sticking to our agreement. I sigh and shake my head, resting in on Fletch's footboard.

**..:Parson:..**

After dinner, Hallyn and I sit in her dorm and catch up on some things. Luckily, the room is empty and I'm allowed to spill everything I've been feeling this month. Hallyn's an angel and has listened to my ranting for the past half hour.

"So, let me get this straight. Your sister slapped you just because she thinks you are trying to steal Brand? And you read all these horrible things in your sister's diary about how much she thinks is wrong with you and her undying passion for Stryker?" She questions me. Golly, it seems like I haven't talked to her in ages. I nod.

"Your life is taking an interesting turn here," She laughs and gives me a comforting hug as I continue my talking about every single detail about my life, well, almost everything. Some things are going to be kept quiet for now.

"Are you and Rhys going to the Ball?" I ask, I kind of want to stop talking about me and hear what's going on with her.

She giggles, "Yeah, it's going to be so much fun! I can't wait. You came up with a great idea. You can tell everyone is excited about the dance. Hey are you going with anyone? How many people have asked you so far?"

"Well, so far, about thirty morons have asked me to the ball. I refused them all. I can't seem to find one guy that I would be interested in going with. If I can't find someone to go with soon, I might have to go with Chad Whiley. Or maybe Kaison Wemyss," I told her with a bored expression.

"Oh my! Chad Whiley and Kaison asked you to the dance! They are really popular and not to say good looking, too," she add that part and wiggled her eyebrows. I just snorted at her. Like I really cared. To me they were both losers who need to get a life. We spent most of the evening talking about the dance and the Hogsmeade trip, which is tomorrow. It's nice to be able to talk with Hallyn again. She's my best friend and she will always be there with me, especially now with my problems with Brand and Lyre.

**..:Brand:..**

The next day, the day of the Hogsmeade trip, dawns bright and sunny. Possibly the last thing I want to do is get out of bed and face the day ahead. Lyre is waiting for me at breakfast, stealing a spot at the Ravenclaw table. Vulture I tell you. When breakfast is finished we enter the city of Hogsmeade and have a pretty nice time for a while. We laughed and talked like we used to before she turned on the skank. I think that maybe Lyre was just feeling the pressure of school and the work load, then she stops me in the middle of Hogsmeade with the entire school watching us and leans in closer to me. I feel her breath on my ear. She whispers, "You won't think of me as a sister after this." Then she grabs my head and yanks it down and forcefully kisses me. I fail at trying to pull away and she takes that to mean that I want her. Lyre deepens the kiss and won't let go.

**..:Parson:..**

I come out of Honeydukes with my new whole stock of candy. My favorite is the sugar quills. I can't get enough of them. I could eat a whole box in one day. Hmm..delicious. Anyways, I'm heading to the joke shop when I hear this giant gasp. I mean a gasp that was made by like this huge population of Hogwarts girls. I look behind me to see what all the commotion was about and I gasp, too. Because right in the center of Hogsmeade are two people snogging away. Those two people happen to be Brand and...Lyre. I nearly pass out. I can't believe this. My heart feels all torn apart and I can't breath right. I want desperately to run away and cry. However, I do just the opposite. I storm up to them.

"THIRTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW FOR PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!" okay, I'm over reacting, but I'm really upset right now. This is causing me to do drastic things. Lyre pulls away and stares at me. There seems to be a mixture of anger, but mainly satisfaction. I just glare at Lyre. I can't even look at Brand. I don't know why I'm so upset. I think it's because of him being friendly with me yesterday when my sister slapped me and now he is kissing Lyre. It's all too complicated. I want to leave, but I kinda got myself into a mess and I can't back down.

**..:Brand:..**

Crap. I can understand taking away points and all, but she doesn't have to yell. It's not like it was my fault, I even tried to pull away. Lyre has this look of total satisfaction on her face and she sneers something I can't hear at her sister. A cat fight is about to break out. I step in to break it up and Parson pushes me out of the way. Stumbling backwards, I see Parson slap her sister across the face. Ouch, that had to hurt. Lyre is about to slap back when Parson runs away. I walk up to Lyre who is angry. Once I know she is okay, I follow Parson and Hallyn, her friend, and my friends follow me. I think everyone is anxious to see how this will unfold. Lyre follows, too, and I don't stop her. When other people start to come as well I turn around.

"Mind your own business, people, and get back to whatever you were doing. This is no concern of yours. If I catch anyone following us, I fill take away ten points from their House, got it?" I see a collective nod and began my chase after Parson once more. I've noticed Kaison has taken off ahead of me...

**..:Parson:..**

I had to get away from that place. I just slapped my sister. I don't know why. My anger just got out of control. I'm so embarrassed! All these people were watching and I made a fool of myself. I can't go back there. I need to get away. Of course, with my rambling thoughts I have no idea where I ran to. I sigh and just stand there with the wind blowing at my fast. I start taking deep breaths, so I could start breathing properly again. I hear footsteps behind me. It's Kaison. He's come up to me and tries to envelop me in a comforting hug. I find it anything but calming, so I move out of it. Soon later a whole group of people coming running in. Brand in the lead. He's brought his friend Fletcher. Hallyn and Rhys have shown up. Also...Lyre has come walking into the scene. I have a feeling that this is going to be a very unpleasant moment.

**..:Brand:..**

We finally reach her and I push Kaison out of the way. He protests but I ignore him. He isn't my concern right now. I have to solve this problem between the Eberlee sisters. A rift has formed under our noses and I think it is my fault. If I had any idea this had been going on I would have nipped it in the bud. I grasp Parson's elbow and she tries to pull away, but I won't let her. This needs explaining.

"What the hell was that about, Parson? I didn't want it to happen, but I couldn't help it. Why did you slap your sister?" I growl. Again, I choose to ignore the people around us when Lyre makes an outrage sound. She can't possibly think I want to be with her in that way. Parson doesn't answer and I grab her other elbow. "Answer me."

**..:Parson:..**

"I hate you," I whispered. Tears started to build up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let the shame of them falling down my cheeks. Brand just looked at me confused. I continued, "Every time that we become friends you find some way of screwing it up. Like when we were best friends and just now you destroyed it by kissing Lyre. I can't look at you. You disgust me."

Okay, I know this wasn't the question he was asking, but this is how I feel right now. I'm going to start rambling about stupid stuff. I bet when I look back on this, I will see myself as a selfish girly girl. Letting my emotions getting in the way of common sense.

**..:Brand:..**

I feel my eyes become sharp from anger. When I release her elbows, I give her a slight push and she stumbles backwards, the tears finally falling down her cheeks. I shake my head and go to turn around, but Fletch stops me. He has a compassionate look in his eyes and I glare at him. "Let go," I say coldly. Fletcher just smiles infuriatingly and shakes his head, turning me to face Parson. Shoving me forward he speaks.

"I think it's time you two let everything out. You are the only two people in the this whole world that knows what really happened that day and I think it's time for a long due discussion," he stops and looks around. "Plus, we all want to know the whole truth, not that half-assed excuse of a story you told me all those years ago." His smile widens into a grin. How can he grin at a time like this? That's Fletcher for you. Parson and I just have a glaring contest, neither wanting to be the first to explain the painful events of ten years ago.

**..:Parson:..**

I finally decided that I should break the silence. "Well, if it wasn't you and your stupid prank maybe we still would have been friends. Why did you even do it? Let me guess…BECAUSE YOU ARE A SCHEMING BASTARTD!" Okay maybe that was a little rash. I need to calm down. I take a deep breath and continue, "We were having such a great time that day. Why did you leave me stuck in the tree?"

.:Flashback:.

_"Brand, let's see how high up we can go!" a little red head said turning to the boy beside her. He stared back at the giant oak. Suddenly an idea popped into his head._

_" How about you climb it and I will tell you how close you are to getting to the top?" he glanced at her with his piercing blue eyes._

_The pretty little girl, smiled. "That's a great idea! Okay here I go," she said._

_She climbed up and up, from limb to limb. "Boy, this tree seems to go on forever," she mumbled to herself, reaching out for another branch. As she reached she felt something pull at her pale green dress. She looked back and found a branch had torn straight through the material. The girl, Parson, sat down on a branch and she attempted to untangle her dress. The more she moved the fabric, the more stuck it became. _

"_Wow, your really high up there Parson!" exclaimed Brand. _

_"I know," she snapped back, "but I'm stuck and I don't know if I will be able to get down. Can you go get my dad?"_

_"Ok Parson. Are you sure you will be all right being by yourself?" he asked her. _

_"YES! Now just get my dad. It looks like it might rain any minute," she yelled at him. He walked away from the tree to go get help._

……….:………..

_Brand ran back to his mansion, until he was out of sight of Parson. Once he couldn't see her anymore, he began walking. He entered the house and his mother was talking to Tallys Eberlee, Parson's mother. _

_"Where is Parson, honey?" His mom asked._

_"She's climbing trees," he told, smiling to himself as he walked into the living room, where he started a long series of games of Exploding Snaps._

……….:……….

_Parson is still stuck in the tree a couple hours later. She is starting to panic. It's growing dark and the sky is starting to get grayish. She looks around. 'Brand has to be lost. I mean my best friend wouldn't leave me out here for this long. He wouldn't! I know he wouldn't.' Parson thought to herself. She started shivering as the wind picked up. She felt wet splashes on her arms and looked up to see that it was raining._

………..:………..

_Several hours later, Brand's head snapped up. Parson. Uh-oh, I left her in that tree. It's been hours. I was going to call attention to her being stuck a long time ago, he thought to himself. Brand tore through the house in search of Galahad Eberlee and his own father, Aizak. Not finding anyone, but Lyre playing with dolls he started to call out._

_"Papa! Papa! PAPA! Where are you, Papa?" He yelled, running through the corridors of his home. Aizak and Galahad threw open the door and were in the hall instantly, hearing Brand's call. "Papa!"_

_"What's wrong, son?"_

_"It's Parson! She was climbing a tree and she got stuck and I came back to get help and played a prank and was only going to leave her out there for half an hour and then I forgot and she's still in the tree and it's raining! WE HAVE TO GO GET HER!" The boy cried out hysterically. He didn't stop to breathe through all of this then he started tugging on his father's sleeve and all three took off into the forest minutes later to find the little girl. _

_They found her and Mr. Eberlee pulled his daughter's limp form out of the tree and Brand was crying, seeing his best friend in this state. He felt so stupid for letting this happen. What kind of best friend does that?_

……….:……….

_Parson was mad. Her best friend had left her in the tree for six hours. Being left in the cold and rain resulted her to get a horrible cold. She has been stuck in bed for three full days. Parson's cold caused a whole mountain of tissues to appear in her bedroom._

_Brand came over and tried to say he was sorry and told a story about how he forgot she was in the tree. However, Parson wouldn't hear any of the nonsense he was telling her. She didn't believe a single thing he said. Parson's stubborn streak became alive and nobody would make her believe that Brand was innocent. He betrayed her and for this he was going to pay. _

End Of Flashback

I look up after being done with telling my view of the incident. I look at everyone and see that they are shocked at the truth. I turn my head to Brand. He looks like he is going to explode.

**..:Brand:..**

I can't believe her. How dare she make it seem like this was entirely myfault. It's not like she died. When I finally speak my voice is cold as Antarctica, "Don't even pretend that what I did was half as bad what you did. A three-day cold is tolerable. You know what you did broke my heart and ground it into the dirt. It was the last thing I had. He taught me to fly on that broom and you just had to ruin it." My eyes narrow from pure and utter hate. As I will her to burn in hell I begin my part of our little deal. "She came to visit when she was better..."

Flashback

_Brand sat at the kitchen table of his home, color crayons spread all over the place. In front of his concentrated little face as picture of Parson and himself holding hands. They were smiling and in the corner, in the clumsy handwriting of a child his age was scrawled the message: I'm sorry, Par. Please forgive me! Love, Brand. The boy blushed, looking back at his own handwriting, seeing the words that he had written. Footsteps informed Brand that his best friend was there and he put his crayons away quickly. He folded the paper and wrote Parson's name on the outside. _

"_Parson, you're okay! I'm really happy to see you," he told her and their parents smiled. Parson just stared at him. When the adults left with Lyre, Brand handed Parson the picture. "I drew it to make you feel better." The young boy grinned as she unfolded the paper. Seeing no reaction he asked if she liked it. The girls quietly thanked him. They headed into the Brand's room to find entertainment and Parson smirked, seeing the broom that Brand idolized on the wall. _

_She looked at him, "So that's the full story with that broom? Why is it so high up? You can't use it up there." Brand's eyes clouded over for several seconds and he looked at his broom longing._

"_It was my grandfather's. He taught how to fly on that broom. I always remember him encouraging me and when I could finally fly, he gave me the broom. It's the only thing that I really have left of him, after he," Brand looked away from the broom, "passed away. It means so much to me. Sure, I have his eyes, but you can't really hold on to those, can you?" He smiled, tired of the suppressed mood in the room._

_Parson looked at Brand. "Can I look at it up close?" she asked him with innocent eyes. Brand didn't see why he couldn't so he gave it to her and told her to be careful. She nodded, but Brand saw a mischievous look in her eyes. _

"_This is a nice broom," Parson said well waving it around, " Let's play with it!"_

"_No! I'm afraid that it will break. It's too special to me to be playing around with it. We can use my other brooms," Brand said. _

"_NO! I want to play with this one. I've never flown an old person's broom before!" Parson yelled at him. Brand grabbed on one side of the broom and Parson had hold of the other. Soon it was a game of tug-o-war. _

"_Give it back! Stop it or you are going to break it!" yelled Brand, frantically. _

"_NO!" screamed Parson. She gave one finally tug and the broom broke in half. She gasped and Brand yelled. _

_"Parson...YOU BROKE IT! HOW COULD YOU!" He shouted before tears welled up in his eyes. "How could you do that?" he asked again, softly. There was no way even a spell could fix the damage. Even if it could repair the broom, which was highly unlikely, the damage that had been done to Brand's very heart and soul was unfixable. Parson, his best friend in the whole world, the only girl he had ever cared for that wasn't in his family, had wrecked his one connection, the last memory of Grandpa Demetrius. But why?_

_"Why did you do that, Parson?" His tears falling freely because he wasn't trying to stop them. "Why couldn't you just let go?" The boy's bright blue eyes had a haunted glow to them and he was staring at her, not really seeing her anymore. That broom had been the best memory of his grandfather and now it was gone. Broken. Brand ran from the room and into the place his home where all of the owls were kept. His pet bird, Demetrius, greeted him with a nip on the ear and Brand smiled through his tears. Dem was always there when he needed him. Like when his grandfather had died, Demetrius had been, he was still a nestling at the time, but he comforted Brand as best he could and Brand loved him for it._

_"It's a good thing I never showed you to Parson or else she would probably try to break you, too, Dem," the boy said, tearily before dissolving into tears once more._

……….:……….

_Parson watched Brand run out of the room. She felt a sudden guilt at what she had done. She didn't mean to take it that far. She wanted to get back at him, but now she felt her revenge wasn't as self-satisfying as she thought it would be. She looked at the picture he drew for her and she started to cry. She definitely screwed up their friendship. _

End Of Flashback

I finished my story and looked away, not able to look anyone in the eyes. This is the only time that we had ever revealed all that had happened and it was painful. I hear Parson sniff and she takes off down. This causes my head to snap up, but I just let her go, too full of hatred and disgust to bother being nice. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve anything. I mumble something to my friends about going to bed and head leave Hogsmeade. I can't stand to be around anyone right now. Demetrius is the only living thing I will put up with right now.

**..:Parson:..**

I run into the Heads Room and collapse on the couch. I should go to my room, which would help me avoid Brand. However, I'm sure he is still in Hogsmeade. Merlin, I hate him so much right now. I wonder if him and Lyre are snogging and cuddling together right now. NO! Brand only thinks of her as a little sister. I'm just putting nightmarish images in my head and that is not a good thing. I hear a noise in my room and get up. I creep slowly over and open my door. I look around and see a beautiful owl trying to get through the window. I open the window up and the owl immediately comes over and lands on my arm. The owl starts to nuzzle me. I look at the bird and start to stroke its head. "You are such a pretty bird. I wonder what your is name?" I ask, quietly.

**..:Brand:..**

I walk into the Common Room and see Parson ask what the name of the owl she is. Her back is to me and I hold up my arm. "Demetrius." The barn owl flies to me and lands on my arm, nuzzling my cheek. Parson snaps around at the sound of the name. I can't look at her from pure disgust and Parson looks ready to puke. If she does, and I hope she does, she better not do it on me. I just glare at Eberlee for several moments before walking to my room and closing the door. Sitting on my bed, Demetrius senses that something is wrong, hoots. I stroke him under his beak. "It's okay, Dem." I feel hot tears well up in my eyes, thinking about the painful memories is bringing back all the pain and emptiness I felt all those years ago when grandfather died. Then it was made worse by Parson breaking his last connection to his grandpa. His eyes, were the same, but at the end of the day, you can't really hold on to or treasure eyes, can you? Demetrius clipped at my ear affectionately. I know that I have my owl, but having an owl named after my grandfather isn't the same. I would give up everything I have to get my Grandpa Demetrius back. I would give my _own _life to have him back. My grandpa was the best man ever. Always patient and kind, yet still fun and crazy at times. He taught me so much and my life was torn apart when I heard that he had died. I never thought I'd move on. Parson had helped me feel better, but I guess good things never last long. Setting Demetrius down, he fell into restless sleep.

**..:Parson:..**

I couldn't sleep. Not after what just happened this day. It was suppose to be a great day spent in Hogsmeade. However, it happened to be another day in hell. Brand and mine's relationship was going okay until I had to screw it back up. I was starting to believe that we would become friends again. I was so overjoyed. However, I swear I ruin everything. It's amazing that Hallyn and I are still friends. I look up at the canopy of my bed and sigh. I won't be having a good week.

**..:Brand:..**

I wake up the next morning and Demetrius is sitting on the pillow next to my head. He clips at my ear and I smile, knowing that he will always be there for me. Sure, he can't talk, but he's the best friend anyone could ask for. Fletch comes in as a close second. I smile. I need to go talk to Fletch and Kai. They are probably wondering about what happened yesterday. Getting out of bed, I dress and brush my teeth. When I walk into the Common Room Parson is reading a book and

I ignore her, walking out of the room. Finally, I find my friends and sit with them for breakfast.

"Everything okay, buddy?" Fletcher asks, shoving toast into his mouth. I just look down at the table. "Come on. You can't have a blow out like that and just ignore us the next day. We want to know what happened."

"You know what happened. You heard everything there was to hear yesterday. We were best friends and then it all crumbled. There isn't really anything else to it," I reply, swirling my cereal in my bowl, having no desire to eat it. This must have really rocked my boat because I can ALWAYS eat cereal. Cereal is like my comfort food. I love cereal and now I don't want to eat it.

I look up when and arm comes around my shoulder and someone whispers in my ear, "You should. You have that sexy body to maintain." I sigh, recognizing Lyre. She sits next to me and takes a bite of my cereal.

She just ate my cereal. That is so wrong. Sighing again, knowing what she wants, I just spit it out, wanting the comfort I know she can offer.

"Do you want to go to the Ball with me, Lee?" She squeals and tells me that, yes, she does want to go with me. Planting a wet kiss on my cheek she scurries off, probably to tell all of her little friends. No one asks questions, but I know what they are thinking: I'm stupid.

**..:Parson:..**

I was walking to my first class when I pass a group of giggling girls. I was in a crappy mood and I was going to yell at them for laughing. Except something they were talking about caught my interest. They were talking about Brand and Lyre.

"So, Lyre...like... went up to Brand and she just smiled and asked him if he was feeling well, and he...like...looked at her nervously and guess what he did?" The girl looked at the group of girls and before they could answer, she continued," He asked her to the ball!" All the girls gasp and start making that weird girlish giggle.

I stayed rooted to the spot and did not believe what I just heard. I mean that couldn't be possible. Brand would never ask Lyre in a thousand years. Would he? No, I don't think so. I continue walking to the class. Somehow it seemed like everyone was talking about Brand and Lyre going to the ball. I rush into class and sit down. I took a deep breath and looked at Kaison. He was my only chance of having at least a decent date to the ball. I walk up to him and tell him that I would go to the ball with him. He stood there grinning like an idiot and I feared that at any moment he was going to wet himself from joy. I can't believe that I asked him, but it was a good target for my chance of revenge with Brand. Right?

**..:Brand:..**

Insufferable females. Why can't they just shut up? The whole school knows that Lyre is going to the ball with me and I can't get her away from me. People seem to think that we dating. We aren't. We are going to the ball together because I didn't feel like taking someone I don't know. I wonder if Lyre is aware of this or not...I sure as hell hope that she is...Crap. I'm so screwed. Oh well, better to go and have a good time with Lyre than sit around mourning what I wish I could have with her older sister.

Whoa. I did _not_ just think that. Since when do I want to have something with Parson?

_You know the answer to that._

I thought I'd gotten rid of you.

_Haha, that's a funny thought. You haven't. I'm _still _here._

Great. Just great. You can go away now. I don't like you. Anyways, I do NOT want something with Parson. I have no idea what came over me, but I must be coming down with something. Kaison comes up to me grinning like and idiot and I have no clue why, but don't really feel up to asking. Luckily, he volunteers, "I'm going to the ball with Parson. She asked me, isn't that the _greatest?"_ I turn on him, glaring.

"You're going to go to the ball with her after you know what she did to me," I ask, my voice deathly quiet. Mostly, I feel pain that he would do that. After all the things he's heard he still chases after her like a puppy dog. Parson Eberlee is a bitch through and through and he doesn't care? Something isn't right about that. "How do you know that she isn't just using, Kai?"

His eyes narrow, "Just because you messed up doesn't mean I can't have what I finally want. You get everything, friends, girls, attention, anything you want really. Nobody looks twice at me with you around. Not only you, but also Fletcher. Parson is too nice to use me like you seem to think she would. I love her, Brand, I always have. You've been too blind with hatred to realize. I've always been jealous, but again, too blind to realize that either," Kaison spits out. I am shocked. How could my best friend say something like that? Kai leaves, turning on his heel and walking in the other direction. I would have trusted Kaison with my life, but now this? I can't believe it...I am too stunned to say anything. Unable to deal with this, I go in search of Fletch. We have some serious talking to do.

* * *

A/N: We love comments and you know you love giving them. Love, Bee and Hales 


	5. The Welcome Back Ball

**A/N: ACK! It certainly has been a while, hasn't it? And for this fumble on our part, we have provided you with an extra long chapter. Happiness, right? Right, that's what I thought. At least, that what you SHOULD be thinking because obviously Haley and I rock the UNIVERSE! Okay, I won't ramble much longer other than to apologize profusely because we have been busy with school and all that crap that comes with high school. Annoying, isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I hate to repeat myself, but here we go: We don't and never will own that world of Harry Potter other than in book form. How disappointing.

* * *

Hating the Enemy:**

Chapter 4: The Welcome Back Ball

**..:Parson:..**

I've been walking around the school like a zombie. This past week has been the longest and most boring week of my life. I wondered if it could get any slower. I woke up this morning and I almost screamed my thanks to Merlin that it was Friday. Except that I didn't want to disturb Brand.

Brand and I have not been talking and have avoided each other at all costs. After that day at Hogsmeade, we just can't look at each other. We had to plan this week for the finally preparations for the Ball. It was a meeting from hell! Brand and I wouldn't talk to each other and when we did it was him and I arguing. I ended up throwing something at his head out of fury. I think I scared the shit out of the Prefects. I had to leave the room and calm down. It wasn't pretty.

Another thing that is bothering me is Kaison. The boy is a stalker. Wherever I go, I swear, I see him following. At meals, he tries to sit down with Hallyn and me. He has asked multiply times to carry my books for me and walk me to class. I just smile at him and kindly tell the sucker to get lost. However, big surprise...he's back later following me around. That is why right now I'm up in this tree by the lake trying to avoid the bothersome wart.

**..:Brand:..**

Well, this whole week has just been awkward. Yelling and screaming or no talking at all. I guess this is what I wanted, but...it was kind of nice actually talking to her like a normal person would. When I see her now, I feel...sick, but it isn't the same kind of sick I felt before. I can't describe it. Again, awkward. The poor ickle Prefects were scared shitless a couple of days ago. They already had to put up with enough crap from the two of us and now this happens? I really do feel badly for them. Most of them are nice people. They deserve better...Oh well, I can't fix that, can I? That is a rhetorical question.

I've been so tired this past week. I can't begin to tell you why because I have no idea. It may have something to do with all the energy I waste trying to avoid Parson. Or yell at Parson. Or glare at Parson. Or do an array of mean things to Parson. With that on top of my late night homework cram sessions, I have been beat. I walk around, almost lifeless now. Maybe some fresh air would help me.

Ahh, got to love the cool breeze by the lake. I sit under a tree and sigh, totally relaxed and at peace. I sit there for a few minutes when I feel something on my head. I flick it off and several seconds later a barrage of pine cones and needles rains down on my head and, when I look up, I see none other than Parson Eberlee, a smirk on her face and a pine cone in her hand. Great, just what I need right now.

"What did I ever do to you, Eberlee?"

**..:Parson:..**

I just smirk at his upturned face. I absolutely love having the advantage. I'm up in a tree, which provides lovely weapons to beat this sucker. I throw another pinecone down at his face. I erupt into fits of laughter when it gets him straight between his eyes. Okay, I must sound like a crazy person right about now. However, I'm having way too much fun to be concerned about that. So, I'm sitting there laughing like a crazy person when something hits me between the eyes. I'm so shocked that I fall out of the tree and land on top of our dearly beloved prat. He is paralyzed because the fact that I've landed on top of him has yet to reach is brain. I'm not moving either because I'm hurt. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I JUST FELL OUT OF A TREE! Brand rolls over and that happens to get me caught underneath him this time. Wow, we've been in strange positions recently. I just look at him with my mouth wide open. I'm still in too much pain to move or even say something dashingly insulting to him. Hmmm...he's leaning in...and...gulp...it looks like he is going to kiss me. His nose is brushing mine! My heart is pounding. Luckily I'm not doing that weird wheezing thing. Always a positive! Wait! Do I want him to kiss me? For some reason I'm excited. WHAT THE HELL I'M I SUPPOSE TO DO?

**..:Brand:..**

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. This always happens. Every time it does I really have this great urge somewhere deep down to kiss her. Damn hormones. This isn't me talking, it's my...we'll say hormones. Yeah, anyways, my face is so close to hers and all I would have to do is lean that little bit closer and I would be kissing her. Her lips look so soft...Her eyes scrunch up and I hear to moan and she begins squirming. Having the moment be ruined for me, I climb off of her and she curls up in a ball, grabbing her right arm and her left leg. I wonder what's wrong. I crawl over so that I'm facing her. Her eyes arecrammed shutand she is huffing slightly, trying to keep in the sobs that are racking her body. Tears are streaming out of her tear ducts.

Searing pain shoots through me, knowing this is probably my fault. If I hadn't retaliated she would still be sitting in the tree, most likely.

"Parson, are you okay? What hurts? Do you need me to go get Madame Pomfrey?" I ask hurriedly, concerned for her safety.

Her eyes open and lock with mine, a look of helplessness, "M-my l-leg and my a-a-arm. Please, don't leave me, Brand. It hurts so badly." She is whispering, but I can hear her loud and clear.

**..:Parson:..**

Merlin! Damn! Right, when we were about to kiss, too! My arm and leg start to sear with pain. Way to ruin the moment! I can tell Brand is trying to think of what to do. I mean I just told him not to leave me and then I do need serious help. He just looks at me and takes his hand and brushes my hair out of my face. It came out of the ponytail when I fell to the ground. I just stare at Brand. EEK! Strange thoughts!

"Will you be in to much pain if I picked you up and carried you?" Brand asks me.

I looked up, "No," I reply. Brand comes over to me and gently picks me up to make sure that I'm not going to scream out in pain. Okay, I'm in his arms and all I can think of is what a nice body he has. I swear he has a six-pack. I haven't seen him without his shirt but I'm sure that he's mightily lovely without it. Quidditch practice helps him quiet a bit. Hmm...speaking of Quidditch that starts up after the dance. I will need to start focusing on what I'm doing this year. My house needs to win the Cup this year. I've been making plans all summer long. Okay, we have just entered the castle and I'm suddenly aware many people are staring at us. Okay, I just fell out of a tree so I probably look like crap. But who really does look sexy when they fall out of a tree!

**..:Brand:..**

Parson is surprisingly light. Not that I expected her to be heavy, she is thin, but I don't know, I wasn't expecting it, that's all. I know that she plays Quidditch, obviously, but I didn't think she would be quite so...weightless. People are staring and Parson is clutching my shirt, her eyes still showing her agony. Damn these people, they are just in the way. Goodness.

"Move, damn it. I need to get her to the Hospital Wing and if anyone is in my way they _will_ be plowed down! MOVE IT, NOW!" I shout, causing surrounding people to wince. I've realized recently that I do a lot of yelling when people get in my way and I am panicking. Parson is in danger and I don't like that idea, I am genuinely frightened. Hauling ass up the stairs, still carrying Parson, who seems to have fainted, I arrive at the Hospital Wing and kick the door open. Madame Pomfrey comes out of her office and I inform her of what the situation is. She immediately takes action, doing all she can to heal Parson. Eventually, I suppose I am hovering because she pushes me out, telling me to come back later if I am so worried about Eberlee's health.

**..:Parson:..**

I wake up and sit up to see where exactly I am. It is obviously dark. I seem to be in the hospital wing. I look over to the right and I'm surprised. There is Brand sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I smile.

"OH Merlin! Shit all Mighty!" I cry out. My arm and leg sears with pain. I must have broken them. Brand jerks awake and panic is clearly written on his face. He looks at me and rushes to my bedside.

**..:Brand:..**

"OH Merlin! Shit all Mighty!" Parson screams, causing me to jerk awake in my chair. Rushing to her bedside, I see that she is breathing heavily. I push her back in bed and grab a damp towel, patting her forehead with it. Parson calms down and I become very uncomfortable. Wasn't I just fighting with this girl? Isn't she my mortal enemy? Didn't she ruin my life? Yeah, she did. Why am I here? I couldn't begin to tell you. Slowly, I retract my hand and glare at her, wondering what caused me to act this way.

"Well, see you, Par-y." Quickly leaving, I sigh, confused.

**..:Parson:..**

I watched his retreating back and my heart dropped with longing. Before I knew it I had words flying out of my mouth. I need to learn to shut up.

"Wait, please don't leave me," I whispered. I saw him hesitate at the door. I closed my eyes and sighed. I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't seem to stop thinking about Brand. I heard someone walk slowly over and sit down. I smiled. I opened my eyes.

"Thank you. I don't think I could bear the night being by myself with this pain," I told Brand, smiling. He just stared at me. I bet he thinks I'm crazy. However, wouldn't that mean he would have left? I wonder what he thinks of me right now? What is going on inside his head?

**..:Brand:..**

"Madame Pomfrey will be here. Hey, you know what, I'll go find Kai, he'll wait with you. Later," I said, frightened she would call me back again. Scooting out of the room before she could, I headed towards Gryffindor tower and found Kaison, telling me what had happened and that he should make his way to the Hospital Wing. His face was one of shock as he ran out of the tower. I sighed and collapsed on his bed. Fletcher had awoken during this little conversation and I could feel his gaze on me.

"What is it, Fletch?" I look over and his eyes are narrowing.

"What the hell is going on around here?" he demanded. I shrugged and stared at the ceiling, at a lost for words. "I don't know, Fletch, I really don't know." I feel badly for Parson, she hurt herself, but I can't say that I feel like I care. I do, but at the same time, I don't. She did everything in her power to ruin me, tear me apart. A young child who helplessly likes his best friend finds it hard to keep moving forward when the same best friend tears apart their soul, starting from the most important thing in his life. Now, and I hate to admit this, these...feelings are starting to pop up when I don't want them to. I hate her and there isn't anything I can do about it, but I also can't change how I feel the other way, either.

**..:Parson:..**

I watch Brand run out of the room. I feel rejected and suddenly I want to throw something at him. However, my arm is in so much pain that it isn't even possible. I lay back down and tried to fall asleep. A couple minutes later the door opens and a head pops in. I look at who it is. My heart speeds up at the thought that it might be Brand. Of course it isn't him. It just so happens that the wart has made his grand entrance into the room. He creeps over to my bedside and looks at me with concern. I groan, this he mistaken as a groan of physical pain.

"Sweet Merlin. Are you okay, Parson? Where does it hurt? How did this happen? How did you get here? How long have you been here? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" He questioned me. I just glared. I wish he would go away!

"Kaison, I really would like to be here alone. I just want to rest and you being here will just bother me to no end. You need to go sleep and being here will obviously not help. You would be too worried. I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey is looking over me just fine. So please just leave me to rest in peace!" I pleaded. I didn't want to wake up and see his face looming over mine. That would just be a nightmare and quite embarrassing! Kaison looked hurt, however, how can he not listen to the girl he is madly in love with? He can't that's what. He left the room before trying to give me a kiss on the cheek. He also informed me he would be here in the morning. Oh joy...What a thought to look forward to... Soon he left the room and I was able to fall asleep.

**..:Brand:..**

After only half an hour of rest, I am awake, by no means of my own. Kai is there, shaking me and frowning. "Wake up, you lazy excuse for a human being. Yes, there is such a thing as wakefulness. Up, up, UP, I tell you. Now." I groan and roll over, turning to face him. "First off all, why didn't you tell me that my girlfriend was in the hospital? Second of all, get out of my bed, lazy." He crosses his arms and I scoot over to the foot of his bed, not getting out fully.

"As an answer to your second statement, I don't want to move until I have to, so I won't," he sat on the bed, knowing I wouldn't, " and as an answer to your first question, she isn't your girlfriend. She is just your date to the Ball and I don't think she likes you in that way, bud. You may as well just get over her. I don't think she actually likes boys at all." I tell him, knowing full well that this is a lie. He glares at me and I get up and leave, not wanting to deal with him right now. I am too tired. Poor Kaison will never have Parson the way he wants her, all to himself. She doesn't like him, not like that anyways. I'm not totally positive she even likes him as a person. Dear Kai can really get irritating when he is obsessed with something...or someone. Oh well, what can I do? Not much, that's what. I fall into my bed when I reach the Head's Common's, not even bother to change.

Today has been stressful. That's all there is to it. A whirlwind of emotions have come and gone, most of which, I don't want to be having. Mentally sighing, I close my eyes, only to see the one person I least want to deal with: Parson. Does God hate me? I think so. For over and hour I stay up, trying to get her out of my head. I hate her, but she's so pretty. I wish she would sink into a big hole in the earth, but it was painful to leave her feeling like crap in the Hospital Wing, especially after she pretty much told me wanted me to stay. She broke my heart and my soul, but my younger self used to think I loved her.

Oooooo-kay, that's enough of that. This is leading to bad places. I close my eyes and still thinking these rebel thoughts, I fall asleep eventually.

**..:Parson:..**

I'm free! I am walking back to the Head's Room. I was hoping that I would be able to get back there soon, however luck is against me. People are staring at me and of course pointing. Some people have even come up to me and asked what happen. I briefly give them an update of my life and continue on my way. The main reason I'm walking so fast is because I won't be able to deal with Kaison. It's not that he's terribly bad. I just can't deal with him right now. I don't have enough strength.

I succeed in reaching my destination and head to my room. It's quiet as usually except for the crackling of the fire. I get into my room and flop down on my bed. I let out a gigantic sigh. I hate being stuck in the Hospital Wing. It's so boring. I get up and grab a book and sit by my window. This is the most I've been able to relaxing in a week! No thoughts of Brand, my sister, or Kaison. Just me and this lovely book. Yep, no worries. GAH! I can't keep Brand out of my mind!

**..:Brand:..**

I'm sitting in class and Fletcher leans over, since Kaison is still mad at me, "Apparently, our dear Head Girl is going to be released from the hell known as the hospital today. I really think you should try to apologize to Kai. You really messed up, dude. I know that it shouldn't really matter, but you should still say sorry." Fletch returned to his own work and I sighed. See? This is why girls are evil. Life was so much easier when girls still had cooties and were gross.

Taking out a piece of parchment, I began writing:

_Kai,_

_I'm so sorry for the things I said. I don't know why I said them. Tiredness, I guess. Still, that is not excuse and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Will you still be my friend?_

_-Brandio_

Did I sound like a girl OR WHAT? As a saving grace, if I had been a girl, I would have said things like "Will you still love me?" and "Love, Brandio" Ugh, girls and their pleasantries. I gave it to Fletch, instructing him to pass it to Kaison. Upon opening the note, Kai frowned slightly then looked up and smiled, nodding his head. Well, I had him back. That was something, right?

Class let out and I headed back to the Head's Commons. What a day. I felt like collapsing on the couch, which I did. A door opened and Parson came out of her room. Damn, I'd forgotten that she was out of the Wing. Having the place to myself was getting nice... Immediately, I stand and cross the room to my bedroom, closing the door before Parson can talk, but not before I glare daggers at her. Damn the female race.

**..:Parson:..**

Brand just rushes into the room and leaves just as fast, however we can't forget to give Parson the dagger eyes before leaving. It's a strict rule that no one can forget. To bad I can't follow that rule. I guess I can always carry a mirror with me. Well, I've finally decided what my problem is. I think I have fallen for Brand. Okay, hold it, I know what I said must come as a major shock to you. Maybe you have had a heart attack and are on the ground right now. Who knows...Anyways, I've decided I will just keep it a secret and try in all my power to stop liking him. Because we've had a rocky relationship and I realize that us being together...well...it will NEVER happen. It's very pathetic that it's taken me this long to realize what has just hit me in the face right now. Hopefully, I will get over my little, tiny, minuscule crush on Brand in the past week. That way I will be free and can find another lad that will treat me better and me. That way no horrible history with my new mate.

I'm heading to my room and I'm going to finish preparing my outfit for the Ball. The Ball is next week and there isn't any time to spare. I have to look absolutely darling to keep my position as Head Girl. I need to look my best. I'm looking forward to the Ball, just not the prospect of spending the whole night with the wart. Sigh...life goes on, I guess.

**..:Brand:..**

I sat down the next day after school to write home. My parents will be wondering how my life is. I can't talk to them about my problems. Not my mum at least. She'd tell. I love her deeply, but she talks to Mrs. Eberlee too much...

_Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? I'm fine, don't worry. The workload hasn't been too bad, but with being Head Boy, I'm busy, to say the least. Being Head Boy is great. Running the school and catching the bad guys. Haha, not really. The worst thing that I've seen so far was several people (on different occasions) snogging. Not too bad, right? Parson and I are getting along fine._

A lie of course, but I digress.

_We make a good team and the Prefects are more organized than they've ever been. How are the elves? Mr. and Mrs. Eberlee? Are the grandmothers still okay? We'll, I have an essay to write, so I'll write later._

_Love,_

_Brand_

I sigh and imprint the hot wax with my family crest. Stroking Demetrius, I proceed to attach the letter to his leg and he nuzzled my hand before taking off. I watch him disappear into the horizon, in awe of the wonder of flight.

**..:Parson:..**

The school is buzzing with overly excited students. In two more days it will be the Welcome Back Ball. Every time I walk to class, I hear …whisper...giggle...whisper...from all the groups of girls. The guys are all posing against the walls or striding to class and making the stupid group of girls giggle and whisper even more. I shake my head.

"Excuse me, Miss Eberlee," said a quiet voice in front of me. I look down and see a house elf looking up at me with huge, beady eyes. I smile.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?" I ask the house elf.

She squeaks. "Headmistress McGonagall is asking for your company in her office. She will like you to be there after your Potions class." I thank the messenger and quickly enter the classroom. I wonder what I did this time? I haven't hexed anyone lately...

**..:Brand:..**

"Now, as I am sure you are both aware of, the Welcome Back Ball is soon approaching. There is some business to which we must attend. Firstly, how are the decorations going?" McGonagall asks, once Parson and I are seated in her office. I nod my agreement when Parson voices that the decorations will be "fabulous" (her words, not mine). "The attire plans? The food, the music and other entertainment?" The list goes on and on and we just continue nodding to say that we are done with those requirements.

"Well, it seems like you two have everything under control. Good job. You are both going with dates, I assume," she says, completely throwing me off. I resist the urge to look at Parson for her response, but I can feel her eyes on me. What a weird question.

I reply, "Yes, we are. Why do you ask, Professor?" McGonagall stares at us over the tops of her spectacles. This is making me nervous. Why would she ask a question like this? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

"Not together, though?"

"No, Professor," Parson answers, quietly, staring at the floor. A blush rises on her cheeks. What is wrong with WOMEN? I don't understand them.

McGonagall clearly frowns at Parson's answer and this, too, puzzles, "Well, the two of you will be expected to dance the opening song with each other. Be prepared." My eyes shoot open. I can feel them doing so. This sucks. So hard. How could they do this to me? GOD DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! I hate this. McGonagall is no longer my favorite teacher. Not that she's ever taught me anything, but I've always been fond of her. Damn. I hate you! GAH!

**..:Parson:..**

The Ball shall be a very interesting night. Brand and I despise each other, well kind of. Even though I should be very against this dancing the opening dance, I can't help but feel very excited at the same time. It will only be one dance, but it shall be a memorable one. Merlin, I'm sounding like one of those love sick girls that run around gushing over guys. I've got to stop thinking about Brand so much. I have to go with Kaison. I should be thinking of ways to be with him all night and not getting annoyed.

Another thing! I can't believe I blushed when McGonagall told me I'm dancing with Brand. I swear it must be the end of the world. Something has gone completely wrong. I'm become a girly-girl. I'm sixteen years old, I shouldn't be this immature about a guy. Soon I'm going to start acting really strange around him and giggle uncontrollably. It's a good thing I'm so calm and don't get frazzled easily, but what if something happens!

**..:Brand:..**

Crap. Crappity. Craptastic. Craponzola! I mourn for Zola. This sucks. I trudge into my room after the long and very tense and uncomfortable walk back to our quarters. Collapsing on my bed, I lie there for over half an hour, thinking. A revelation comes to me. It has to do with

Parson. This sucks. It's her fault, too. I am...ANGSTY. It's that wench's entire fault. Damn her...Damn her to hell. I glare at the ceiling and then, when I hear a knock on my door, I freak out. Parson cracks the door open and, with nothing else to do, I pretend to be asleep. I am pretty damn good at this. Faking sleep is my specialty.

She pushes the door open further and walks in, "Brand?" I just lie there, I'm sleeping, remember? "Brand, are you awake?" I crack my eyes open, peering through my eyelashes, she is getting closer. AUGH! Closing my eyes again, I continuing breathing, normally, I should think. A slight pressure on my mattress pushes it down, causing me to feel it. What is she up to? "I guess you are asleep. Why am I talking to a sleeping person? Oh well." Looking through my lashes again, I see her reach over and then I feel her brushing hair out of my eyes. She gets up and walks out of the room. An urge to tell her stop comes over me, but I don't heed the call and just carry on pretending to sleep.

...What has just happened here?...

HOLY CRAP!

**..:Parson:..**

Oh my freakin Merlin! What the hell did I just do! I'm really starting to freak myself out. How can the guy go to sleep so quickly! He must have been pretending and I was stupid and touched him! He must be thinking I'm mentally insane. Wait...he already thinks that. However, now he probably thinks I'm in love with him, which is true. However, that's beside the point! I've just made a fool of myself. I'm going into my room to hide. I'm going to hide under the covers and never come out again.

**..:Brand:..**

All night I toss and turn maybe falling asleep for an hour before waking up in a cold sweat, the night's events screaming out at me from a recent dream. The only difference between reality and my REM cycles is that I do call out to her. I call out and she turns, grinning. It's then, in my dream, which I get OUT of bed and walk towards her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull her close and she lets me, almost, I can feel, _wants_ me to. I pull back to tell her something and she is smiling at me a way that makes me speechless. That's when I wake. I am so screwed. Talking to her? I deal. Working with her? It's a pain, but not undoable. DREAMING ABOUT HER? I DON'T THINK SO!

That evil bitch is now haunting my dreams. I hate her even more.

**..:Parson:..**

Tonight is the ball and the whole school is buzzing with excitement. I am in my room getting ready. I don't feel like getting ready, but I really want to impress Brand. I know I'm a little creepy right now. However, I really want to show him how stunningly beautiful I can be. I picked out a dark green dress with a flowing skirt. It's really pretty and Hallyn says I look smashing in it. I think it brings out my eyes. I've done my makeup and my hair is in an awesome up do that I did with my special magical talents. I take one more look in the mirror and head out of the room. Brand is just coming out of his room. He looks amazing and very studdily in his tuxedo. I smile and head for the door to go meet Kaison.

**..:Brand:..**

Crap, I hate this collar. I look pretty good in a tux, but the collar is so...annoying. Itchy. So Itchy! Straightening out my shirt by tugging on it, I look in the mirror again. My hair has that sexily disheveled look. I hear a hoot and look over at my window. Grinning, I scratch Demetrius' head.

"Do you think grandpa would be proud of me?" I ask, quietly. Dem coos and nuzzles my hand, so I take that as a yes. "I think so, too, buddy." I tell him to wish me luck then walk out into the Common Room, but not before checking my reflection once more. I look the same as I did three minutes ago. Big surprise, right? Parson is just leaving. She looks pretty, but I can barely stand to look at her. Anger sears through me, remembering our fight. I cannot believe I said she looked pretty. Damn. Leaving the Common Room, I go to pick up Lyre for the dance.

**..:Parson:..**

I wave to Kaison. I have to admit, he actually is very good looking in a tuxedo. His green eyes are very visible and it makes him look very mysterious. It's too bad, that his personality doesn't match his great quality of looks. I smile, however, and wave to him. He grins and walks quickly over. He hands me a corsage. It's a dark greenish-black and matches my dress. (I've realized that many magical folks have taken many muggle customs when it comes to dances. The whole giving of corsages and many have just ditched the dress robes.) I give Kaison a hug and we link arms and walk into the Great Hall.

I have this goofy grin when we walk into the Hall. The Prefects, Brand, and I worked so hard to transform the Hall into something different. There isn't any particular theme. However, it looks magnificent. I swear, our worked paid off! People are arriving and I see some couple dancing. I hear someone call my name and turn around to see Hallyn. I drag Kaison over with me and give Hallyn a gigantic hug.

"Merlin, you look great, Hallyn," I tell her while giving her a hug. "I miss get ready with everyone and frantically trying to beautify ourselves."

"Yeah! I'm sure you didn't mind not choking to death with hairspray and perfume, though," Hallyn says laughing, "However, it is a known fact that you are the most drop dead gorgeous thing standing in this room. You look great. All the guys will go bonkers." I laugh. We say good-bye and Kaison and I go start to dance a little on the dance floor. Soon enough, the music stops and it is now time for the Head Boy and Girl dance. Kaison goes and sits down, however, not before giving me on last creepy look. I can see Brand disentangle himself from my sister's grasp and come slowly (I swear, very slowly) towards me. My heart is pounding. My head won't think straight. My legs start to shake and I have no idea how I'm going to be able to bring myself to dance. Brand is in front of me and suddenly the music starts.

**..:Brand:..**

The music starts and I gingerly rest one hand on Parson's waist, taking her hand in my own. I can't believe this. Dancing with her? It SUCKS! She looks amazing. I really don't approve. As badly as I want to hate her right now...I can't. Parson just looks too stunning to be the object of my hate. We whirl gracefully around the room, in time with the music. I spin her and her dress flies out around her. A grin rises on her face and I put my hand back on her waist. The music picks up and several memories of dancing classes withParson flash in my head. We'd been taking lessons since we were young and this situation made the feelings of awkwardness that I'd forgotten rush back.

The song ended and we reluctantly, and, imagine this, very awkwardly, let go of each other and returned to our partners, the Ball finally in full swing.

**..:Parson:..**

I let go of Brand and in a flash Kaison is right there ready to dance. I sigh and take his hands and begin to dance. Brand started to dance awkwardly, however, we've been dancing together since we were little that it doesn't feel that strange. I might be clumsy, but I love to dance. Once I start dancing I become graceful (the only time I actually am.). Being in Brand's arms, I noticed how well we fit together, in his arms I mean. I know I'm probably just imagining it. I guess liking someone like that can do that to you...

Boy, I'm very hot and my throat hurts. I need to get a drink. I tell Kaison I will be back and go get a drink of water.

**..:Brand:..**

Lyre is rambling on about something and I stopped processing it a long time ago. All I hear is the occasional giggle. Stupid giggling. It is really beginning to annoy me now. I wish I could dance with Parson again. Her eyes looked amazing with her dress. Lyre is wearing this annoying bright pink thing and it looks horrible on her. Horrible in the sense that it makes her look fat. She isn't fat in the least, a little rounder than her sister, but it just isn't a flattering dress. Poor kid, she doesn't even know it. She thinks she looks amazing. I should not be thinking these mean thoughts, but I just can't help it. I don't know why I want to dance with Parson. I'm supposed to hate her. I hate her for looking as good as she does tonight and making me think things like that. I don't want to think she looks good. It would make hating her easier. Damn.

**..:Parson:..**

I take my drink and go sit down at a table. I look out into the crowd at the many people dancing. I laugh as I see Brand and Lyre. Brand looks really bored and it seems like he doesn't want to be there. Lyre is giggling and talking away. My sister has never learned when to shut up. I put my glass down and start walking out onto the dance floor. I walk up to Lyre and Brand. I clear my throat.

"Hey Brand I need to steal you for a minute," I say.

"No you may not! Can't you see we are dancing here?" Lyre says with a glare to kill. Brand just looks confused.

"Lyre you wouldn't understand. I need Brand for Heads business there seems to be a problem with the decorations. I don't know why you would think that I would want to be with Brand alone," I say and just to confirm what I said I glare at Brand. Brand just looks even more confused, but Lyre lets him go and he follows.

I turn to Brand and say, "There isn't actually a problem. I just thought you needed to get away from Lyre. Maybe you should grab a drink and go outside for a little. You looked a little uncomfortable back there."

**..:Brand:..**

Ooooooookay. That's weird. Why does she care? I was FINE. Bored...beyond reason, but fine all the same. Maybe a little scared too... Why would she want to help me? She doesn't like me. I don't like her. What is up with this?

"Why do you care?" Oops. Crap. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Poo. Oh well, she deserves it. I watch her face fall and immediately guilt rises from my very core. She looks hurt and stung and it's my fault. She was helping me, why do I have to be so rude? "Sorry...I meant...thanks. I'll...catch you later." I say, nodding before taking Parson's advice and getting some punch before walking out of the Hall on my way to sit by the lake. I can hear Lyre looking for me. She is asking everyone if they have seen me, and bless the souls of all the students of Hogwarts, they say they haven't even though I have JUST walked past them. Everyone but Lyre can see that I don't like her and want to get away from her. I almost feel sorry for her.

Almost being the key word.

I sit by the lake, staring out at its turbid depths before falling back on the grass and staring at the sky. I sigh. When did life become such a pain in the butt?

**..:Parson:..**

Argh! Guys are a pain in the ass! I know I'm weird for helping Brand. I'm just going back to acting like a hated him. It was so much easier. Sigh!

"PARSON! Where in bloody hell did Brand go? I thought you guys were fixing some decorations, but now he is gone. Where did he go!" Lyre demands.

I roll my eyes. "Merlin, he just went to the restroom. You don't need to freak out. He will be out soon," I tell her, exasperated. She then takes off and I know she went to go stand outside the guys' bathroom. Pathetic really. Everyone knows that Brand doesn't like Lyre like that. She's just too thick to see. However, I've decided to just be mean to him again, since everything I do doesn't end up happy anyways.

**..:Brand:..**

Ahhh...How nice. No nagging girls forcing me to dance closely with them. God. When did Lee become such a SKANK? I wish I had known so I could have stopped it. Goodness. Maybe if I tell her that guys like a chase, she would leave me alone. I should try that. For now, however, I should go back in. I've been out here by the lake for at least...twenty minutes? That's awful. I didn't know time had passed so quickly. I head back to the Hall refreshed and more ready to deal with Lyre. Well, as ready as one can ever be. She is one scary girl. Stupid people are blocking the way into the Hall. What the hell is all the commotion about?"Move it people. Move, please. Excuse me, thank you. FOR CHRIST'S SAKE PEOPLE MOVE!" I finally yell, pushing my way through the crowd of idiots also known as the students of Hogwarts. Jerks. When I finally make my way through the throng, I gasp. Lyre was holding an empty cup in her hand. I look to see who is standing beside her and I see Parson and what looks like the previous contents of the cup all over her. Lyre gets a look of sheer disgust on her face and I'm sure she was going to get more rash at that point. "Lyre, what the hell are you doing?" At least three head snap in my direction. Those heads belonged to Parson, Lyre and Kaison, who is livid. Parson takes this chance to scramble away and out of the Hall. Lyre looks absolutely shocked; she hadn't wanted me to see that. Kaison starts walking towards me, looking ready to kill.

She just bumped into me and just kept going...Great for you, Parson. That's great, leave me to get killed by your boyfriend...boyfriend...she shouldn't have one. It's wrong. Kaison comes at me, rolling up his sleeves. Oh god, he's going to try and have a fight with me. He's supposed to me be MY friend...WHAT THE HELL! I put my hands up and Kaison opens his mouth.

"Look what you caused. How could you, Brand? You sent your wench after Parson and I can't stand for that, "he growled. I could feel my eyes fly open. Oh my god, he wanted to fight me...This was not happening. Since when does he like her better than me, his best friend? Isn't this backwards? He isn't supposed to attack me because Lyre dumped juice on her sister.

"What happened, Kai? I have no control over Lyre. She isn't attached to me any way. Lyre Eberlee is not my girlfriend, so what she does is her own business. I don't know why she dumped crap all over her sister. Why are you willing to fight with me over something I have no control over?" I ask, approaching him slowing, trying to soothe his angry attitude. I grab his arm and look into his eyes. He turns his head and yanks his arm away.

His face is dark when he finally looks me in the eye again, "You have no idea, do you?"

"What? Any idea of what?"

A look filled with more hate and disgust that any I have ever received crosses his face and he hisses, "You idiot. How could you not tell? All these years of hoping more than anything in the world that you would disappear and all of that attention you get for being so perfect would fall on me. Girls would look at me, not you. You have EVERYTHING and I have nothing. You even have the one girl that I've coveted more than a small child covets his friends' toy. Go to hell, Brand Stryker. You are nothing to me and I refuse to hide behind this mask of friendship any longer. I hate you, with everything I am. I hate you." He stormed away and I can't believe what just happened. My best friend just told me he hates me. Oh god...I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Fletcher. I give him a questioning look and he shakes his head, confirming he had no idea.

"Go after her, Brand, Kaison can wait," is all he tells me before disappearing into the crowd, in the direction that Kaison just flew. This is a mess.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I will admit it. I lied. This chapter is not longer than the rest, but shorter, I believe. It isn't my fault. I meant for it to be longer, but then I found a better stopping place. One that would be more a cliff-hanger because you don't have the slightest clue as to what will occure after this. Because, as Brand says, the things that happen in this chapter pretty much make life for them a disaster. Tune in next time to see what will unfold. I am hoping we won't take so long next, but we might have some problems...Love you all and the reviews we KNOW you will give us, Haley and Brittany**


	6. TKS

**A/N: Welcome all. Here we are again. Aren't we brilliant? Yes, I thought so, too. Two updates in a reasonable amout of time? Now that is class. However, I warn you for the sake of this chapter having a good ending that doesn't seem stunted and awkward/random, we had to give you yet another short chapter. I think this one is eight pages, but I promise that the next update (however far in the future it may be) will be back to the norm. However, if you like these shorter chapters...I guess you should tell us that and we can keep doing it. I don't know why you would like that, but who knows. People are weird. I don't try to comprehend us anymore. **

** Disclaimer: Sadly, everything but some places and characters don't actually belong to us. They belong to the ever-brilliant J.K. Rowling. Yay! ...Haha.

* * *

**

**Hating the Enemy:**

**Chapter 5: TKS  
**

**..:Parson:..**

Why the hell does Lyre always get so worked up! Okay so Brand was gone for like twenty minutes. It's not that long! And so what, if all the guys that came out of the men's bathroom said that there wasn't any sign of Brand in there? It's not the end of the world, right? Lyre isn't that obsessed with him, right? Well, you're wrong. How wrong you would be. See Lyre is in love with Brand therefore very paranoid with who Brand sees and where Brand is. Crazy I know. I mean I like Brand and I'm not that psycho about it. Well that's how this whole situation with pumpkin juice on my dress happened. All because of my overly paranoid, psycho sister can't handle not being with Brand on her special night...cough

Okay, I might have lied just a little bit. However, Brand need a break from dear ole' Lyre. That is why Lyre had been standing by the door of the men's restroom for ten minutes before the realization hit her that Brand was obviously not in there. She comes storming over to the punch bowl and gets a cup of juice. Okay, so, I thought she was just going to cool down and she really was thirsty. However, how wrong I was, how very wrong. She came huffing and puffing to where I was standing with Kaison talking to some friends. People were jumping and darting out of her way knowing full well that she was not to be messed with. That was quite smart of them. Well, finally Lyre reaches me and has this smile on her face that looks forced. Well, the next minute I'm being blamed for the loss of Brand and how I'm a bitch and so forth and couple minutes later I'm covered in pumpkin juice. I wouldn't mind that much, but I put in a lot of effort to look presentable and wonderfully beautiful tonight. I just glared at her and stomped away. There was a huge crowd that I had to walk through just to get out of the Hall. I know I over reacted and I could have just done a simple drying spell, but I was seriously not really thinking at the moment. I stomped away into a hall outside of the Great Hall. I just kept pacing and angrily throwing insults to no one. Of course right when I shout the nastiest word I knew I bumped into someone. Yes, of course, Brand except what was different was he had a black eye...I didn't even give him a second and just walked as fast as I could away. I headed to the dormitories. I slipped inside and collapse on the couch. I should go to my room, which would help me avoid Brand. However, I'm sure he is still in the hallway. Merlin, I hate him so much right now. I wonder if Lyre is comforting him right now and soon they will be snogging and cuddling each other. NO! Brand only thinks of her as a little sister. I'm just putting nightmarish images in my head and that is not a good thing. I hear a noise in my room and get up. I creep slowly over and open my door. I look around and see a beautiful owl trying to get through the window. I open the window up and the owl immediately comes over and lands on my arm. The owl starts to nuzzle me. This is the owl Brand owns. It looks up at me and hoots. This causes me to finally let all the emotion pour out of me, and I start crying. I start confessing everything to the owl. I don't even know why I'm crying, but at this point it doesn't matter. I explain that I didn't mean to cause Brand so much hate and grief. I told him that revenge wasn't as sweet as I expected. As I poured my heart out to the bird, I think about the picture that Brand drew for me and burst into a new round of tears. I seriously am messed up by now, and I must look like a complete idiot. I'm telling my whole damn life to this bird! I look at the bird and start to stroke its head. "You are such a pretty bird. No wonder Brand named you after his grandfather. He must have been a great man. I wish I never had broken the broomstick. I wish it with all my heart," I say quietly.

**..:Brand:..**

I run after her, but the little wench is incredibly quick. Especially considering the heels that she is currently wearing. Damn that girl can run...STOP! I guess we are both in shape from all the Quidditch, but let's just say she got a really good head start. I hear a great ripping sound and snap around. In shock, I slowly look down. OH CRAP! God is against me this dire evening. I just ripped a gigantic, gaping HOLE in my cloak. I loved this cloak. It was so billowy. Growling, I forget it and keep running. It's just one thing right after another that woman destroys for me: my broom, my friendships, my cloak and my LIFE for pity's sake. That girl is a terror. I shake my head and just keep on going. No sense crying over spilled milk. You know, this philosophy is so impossibly simple and, in all these years of hate, I have never once thought of it in terms of her...Hmm...What she did was outrageous though...Anyways, I ran and ran until I reach our dorms. Weirdly enough, she didn't close the door all the way when she went in. Doesn't she how stupid-oh my lord. Parson Eberlee is...is she talking to someone? I peer in and see her, with...none other than Demetrius...How ironic. It seems that she is...crying and pouring her heart out to my owl. I love him dearly, but, girl, he can't talk back. Sometimes that nice, but in her case it just doesn't seem right...Hmm...Looking a little closer I see a ratty piece of paper in her hand. What is that?

Oh god.

Oh god.

She kept it? She kept that crappy little drawing all these years? What value could it possibly have to her? She wouldn't use it ask blackmail because it could be taken badly on her part, too..."Love, Brand" That's what it says in the corner in my little kid handwriting, all shaky and messed up. I could write my name, but that's about it...I knew love because of my mom...and my grandpa. When I wrote that, my grandpa was still alive. God, I was such a carefree kid. Happy even. I'm content now, but how I am currently is nothing compared to how I used to be. I hear her saying things I never thought she would say...

"You are such a pretty bird. No wonder Brand named you after his grandfather. He must have been a great man. I wish I never had broken the broomstick. I wish it with all my heart," I hear from within. Was that really Parson just now? I wish she hadn't broken my broom, too. With everything I've heard before this and just now...I have no clue where my relationship with Parson will go. My hands are all sweaty... What should I do? Should I walk in? Or...not? I smile because I realize that I sound exactly like an awkward kid who is unsure of how to deal with girls, the girls that he likes...I sigh. What to do?

**..:Parson:..**

I hear the door creak and I spin around, alarmed. Something moved away, but not quick enough. I see Brand standing there. His smile turns into an awkward look. I just glare. How humiliating! I'm just standing there with a tear-streaked face and Brand gets to be the one to witness it. Is there never privacy in this castle! I gasp. I hope he didn't hear my confessions and hopeless babbling. How long has he been standing there watching me make a fool of myself? I look around me to see if I could get away from here. There really isn't. I guess I could go and close the door in his face. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I move towards the door and right at that second Brand moves inside. We crash into each other. Luckily no one fell down, because that seems to happen way too often in this place. I look up into to Brand's eyes. They are so blue they take my breath away. I'm sure this would be such a romantic scene if only we weren't mortal enemies.

**..:Brand:..**

God. What do I say? What do I do? I have no idea. No possible way of knowing. I can't think straight right now. She's looking at me with these big, puffy, red, eyes and...it takes my breath away. How can she be so pretty when she's been crying?

Without thinking, I blurt, "I'm sorry." My eyes widen and I feel myself redden. I know there are many things that I should be apologizing for, but I hadn't mean to say it so...abruptly. I'm stupid. God. I can't even bother to have some tact about it, can I? Apparently not…How annoying. I think is one of those situations that would make me feel embarrassed for someone else if I weren't myself. I hate feeling embarrassed for other people. It's awkward. I am holding back a shudder right now.

**..:Parson:..**

Did Brand just say he was sorry? I think there must be something wrong with my hearing. I would never think that Brand would say sorry in...hmmm...a million years. I stop crying and wipe my eyes. This must be a dream. It has to be, it's too strange. Well, if it's a dream I can do whatever I want. This is wonderful... I look back up at Brand.

"Did you just say what I think you did?" I whisper.

**..:Brand:..**

Crap. I hate that. I hate it when they don't hear me. I laugh nervously, "Umm...I guess that depends on what you thought I said..." Who sounds stupid? Brand Stryker sounds stupid. Reduced to bumbling idiocy by a girl. Damn.

**..:Parson:..**

What on Earth is this guy talking about? He sounds like a babbling idiot. I know he said sorry. I'm sure he did. It just takes me by surprise. I look at him with a questioning face. He just looks back at me with those breathtaking blue eyes. I can look into them for a long time. They are that groovy looking.

"Well, I thought you said sorry. However, I think it is me who should be apologizing. I made so many wrong choices, which caused this giant rift between us. I'm sorry," I say to him.

**..:Brand:..**

Goodness gracious, isn't this a touching moment? Well, now what do I do? Tell her it was all my fault and give her a big hug? Actually...that idea sounds pretty good. I step closer and she gets this looks of shock crosses her face.

"Parson..." I feel my eyes soften slightly, "I'm sorry. I really am. For everything that led up to this horrible fight. It was my fault. I should have been more mature. If I hadn't left you in that tree, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry," I tell her softly, looking directly into her eyes. Wrapping my arms around her abruptly, I bury my head in her hair. For a second, she doesn't do anything and then her arms wrap around me in return.

**..:Parson:..**

After the hug, things between Brand and I have been somewhat awkward. I think we must have been hugging for about 5 minutes. In my book that is a long time. I wish things had gotten better. Yet, I can't expect to be old buddies like old times. It takes time and I'm willing to be patient, but I hope that it happens soon! Being in his arms was shocking. It felt like I was in the right place. I felt that I was safe as long as I was in his arms. Also, he has a killer chest. Strong abs, things are working mighty fine for that boy. If only he didn't have a shirt on...oh bloody Merlin...scratch that from mind! I think some things are going to be lifting up from this point. Maybe gradually pieces with go back in place and it will be like old times.

Merlin, I've been walking in the wrong direction. I need to get to class. Argh! I run down the halls to get to the Potions classroom.

**..:Brand:..**

I walk into Transfiguration, my third class, and sadly the first I have with Parson during the day. She looks at me when I walk in the door and I stop, looking at her for a while, but then she turns and I shake my head, sitting in my usual spot, next to Fletch. I look down when a folded piece of paper hits my arm. I look over at Fletch and he motions to the paper with his head. I open it.

**_Brandio,_**

**_Update on TKS:_**

**_He's pissed._**

**_Wants to kill you._**

**_That's about it._**

**_Oh, and he thinks he's in love with Par-y _**

**_and that you are trying to steal her from him._**

**_Great, no?_**

**_What are you going to do?_**

**_-Fletch_**

**_P.S. Fyi: TKS The Kai Situation, if you haven't figured it out. _**

**_I made up the abbreviation. _**

**_I thought it was good._**

I look at Fletch and he nods, as if I wouldn't believe him. I do, but more I was looking at him for his poor note writing. He insists on writing ever sentence, or what will be a sentence on a new line. Oh well. Back the content of the note. I am not surprised that Kaison is mad...Parson doesn't like him and he wants to take it out on me. He shouldn't be mad, but he is. He thinks he's in love with her and he thinks I'm in the way. Yeah right, she can stand me, but that does not mean that she likes me. Not that it would be horrible if she did...Oh well. I pull out my own parchment and begin the write.

_Fletch,_

_Your notes are atrocious, but other than that, I'm not surprised that he's mad...He always did seem to anger easily. I have no clue what to do. I don't think talking to him would do anything because he probably won't talk to me. I don't want to tell him that I would...give up Parson because...well...I don't really want to. Something happened last night...I'm not sure what, but it's been really awkward since. I don't know...Help me out here buddy._

_-Brand...io..._

_P.S. No, your abbreviation sucks. The only thing you've got going for you are that girls think you are devilishly good looking and you can spell. There's something for you..._

**..:Parson:..**

I'm in an awkward position. I turn to the back of the room to find Kaison glaring in the direction of Brand. I wonder if the rumors are true. By the scene that is right in front of my eyes, I would have to say that is enough to support the rumors. I think that Kaison is just being foolish. He is ruining is friendship with Brand over me! I already have learned once that I made a horrible mistake losing Brand as a friend. Kaison is probably just too dense to realize this. He doesn't even bother to ask me how I feel about him. He just automatically assumes that I love him in return. I think I should go speak to him before anything worse unfolds from this situation. Kaison needs to take some chill pills and go in for an appointment with anger management. I look over at Brand and see what his reaction is. He doesn't seem to notice what is going on. I'm sure he is trying to fix the situation. Brand is the kind of person who feels hurt when someone doesn't like him. Brand is so popular that nobody hates him. Jealous maybe, but they have never despised him. Well, except for me, but even then I did like him without realizing it. Brand must haven sensed I was looking at him because he turned around and looked at me and smiled. He is so handsome when he smiles. I couldn't help but smile back before turning back to listen to the Professor.

**..:Brand:..**

Smiling as she turns, I feel my eyes soften once more as she fixes her hair. Fletch hits me on the arm and flutters his eyelashes, giving me another piece of parchment. I glare at Fletcher before opening the note and beginning to read.

**_Brandio,_**

**_You are a meanie, but I think I am the only who cares. Everyone can see you making googly-eyes at Parson, so I would stop if I were you. Kai looks kind of...angry, if you can imagine. I know that's hard to believe, since he has a completely pacifistic personality, but really, you can only expect so much from one person. Anyways, Eberlee fixing her hair isn't that exciting. Get over yourself._**

**_-Fletch_**

**_P.S. Is this better? I did what you wanted with my notes. You better be nice me, now._**

I smile and write quickly back telling that I am not making googly-eyes at Parson and that I am proud of new style of notes. I finally pay attention and begin taking notes. As the class ends, I pack my things and head for the door, noticing a certain head of red hair in front of me. I walk up to her and whisper in her ear, "Meet me in our common room tonight at 7 o'clock, okay? I think we need to talk." She glances back at me quickly and then nods, walking away. I sigh and Fletch wraps his arm around my shoulder, sighing himself.

"Already planning a secret rendezvous? Well, this is just getting juicier by the _minute_," Fletcher tells me, squeezing my shoulders. I shrug off his arm and shake my head, as we walk to our next class.

**..:Parson:..**

I wonder what Brand wants. It's the first time he has actually spoken a full sentence to me since the hugging incident. All the possible things could happen if I meet him. I can't wait! Yikes...I better calm down. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh, hi Kaison," I say monotone to the person who just tapped me.

"Hey. I was wondering Parson if you wanted to sit with me at lunch. I mean you don't have to but-" Kaison says all in a rush.

I stop him and smile. "Sure Kai, I will. Are we eating at your table or mine?" I say. I mean this guy doesn't appeal at all to me, but I felt kind of stuck in the headlights. He's nice and I didn't really talk to him at the Ball. The least I can do is sit down at lunch with him. I'm a fast eater.

He sighs a great big sigh and smiles back at me. Joy is clearly written all over his face. He walks away and I just shake my head.

**..:Brand:..**

I'm in the common room of our quarters and I'm pacing. It's 7: 30 and she isn't here yet. Maybe she forgot...or chickened out. What should I do? Should I wait? I have homework to do...I looked up at the clock again and sighed. Going into my room and grabbing my book bag, I sit down, in the Common Room, at my desk and begin working. I work for what seems like forever: Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Herbology, the list goes on. I hear the door open and I look up, grabbing my reading glasses off of my face and hiding them. God...I hate those things.. I don't really need them to get by in the world, but I need to wear them when I'm reading at night. Parson is standing in front of the door, looking anxious. I stand, stuffing my glasses into my pocket.

"Hey." I say. "Hey"! Is that the most cunning thing I know how to say! God, I'm so stupid...

**..:Parson:..**

I reply back with a hello. I'm a little out of breath considering I had to run all the way up here. Kaison was the one who caused me to be late. He wouldn't leave me alone and I tried to get away from him, but he kept finding me. Eventually, I hid in a broom closet. Except, I got trapped. I don't know how but the door wouldn't open. I was in there for a long time. It just so happened that I picked the not so used hallway...Finally, someone heard my cries and opened up. I probably scared the tiny first year half to death. I jumped out and ran, but I said thank you to the kid.

I turn towards Brand. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask from the doorway.

**..:Brand:..**

I feel myself blush as we stand staring at each, her question hanging in the air. Umm...I don't really know what to say...To tell the truth, I was expecting myself to come up with something brilliant or for her to bring it up. Neither have happened. Umm...Well, here goes.

"I was thinking...that maybe...we should talk about...the other night?" I end, a gigantic question obvious in my voice. Smooth Brandio, REALLY smooth. Only not. I am really good these days. I have gotten even slicker, or good at finding slick ground to trip over at least. This information sucks, but appears to be exceedingly true. I smile nervously and I can see her blushing even more than I feel like I am. "I mean...we don't have to."

**..:Parson:..**

Hmm…so now he is wanting to talk about what happened. We have been acting strange ever since, so I guess it would be good to sit down like civilized people and talk.

"I guess we can talk about it," I reply. I wait for him to start talking, which he doesn't. He must be too lost to find words just as I am. He is the one who asked, shouldn't he know what he was going to say? Merlin, men are so confusing.

**..:Brand:..**

Hmm...Well... I have no idea what to say. Maybe I should just express this to her as a point of endearment...Maybe it could work? I have no idea. This was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever attempted. "Well... uh...I don't really know how to start." That was graceful. NOT! That was probably the least graceful thing I have ever said. This whole experience is full of worsts for me, isn't it? I definitely didn't even TRY to make that at all cunning. It was just spastic.

**..:Parson:..**

I stare at him in annoyance. Well, this clearly was pointless.

"Well, since you can't think of anything to say right now, I'm going to me room. You can come tell me when you know what to say," I tell him and start walking for me room. I was hoping that he would say something pertaining to my feelings for him, but that is obviously wishful thinking. I might as well just start me homework. Who am I kidding? I won't be able to concentrate on homework. What am I suppose to do now?

**..:Brand:..**

Crap. What the hell is wrong with me. I can't even think. My mind cannot concentrate. I just need to do this. Walking to her door, I knock, hoping that she won't turn me away because I am a bumbling fool. UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH! I hate my life right now.

"Come in," I hear through the door. Swallowing, I turn the knob and step into the room.

**..:Parson:..**

I don't know what he is going to say. From the looks of it he doesn't either. This is such a waste of time. Merlin, I need to finish my homework and I was kind of wanting to go take a walk. I put my hands on my hips and stare at him.

"Have you figured out what you wanted to tell me? If not you should probably go, I'm kind of busy," I say to him and I admit that it had a snotty tone to it. I just don't have the patience anymore.

He kind of looks taken back and blinks. He turns towards the door to get out. I'm starting to feel bad for the way I talked to him. I guess, he might have been trying.

"Hey, I'm sorry. How about we take a walk? Maybe then you will remember what you wanted to tell me," I tell him. He nods and I reach for my coat.

**..:Brand:..**

Crap. The moment of truth. We are walking through the hallways and there is no turning back now, "So...We had that argument and things got out of hand, didn't they? That was partially my fault, but I have to ask..." I trail off and stop in my tracks. She stops, too, looking slightly agitated.

"What?" she asks.

I stare into her eyes, "Why did we let this get so out of hand in the first place?"

**..:Parson:..**

I stare at him in disbelief. He isn't looking at me, instead is watching where he is going. I don't know what to say. I have always wondered what would have happened if the incident had happened or if we just forgave each other right after. I'm sure we could have been the best of friends. I don't even know where to begin.

" I don't know," I admit with a stutter, " I guess that it is the stubborn streak that comes with being a redhead, causing me not to admit that I missed you being my friend. I just happened to let me temper get in the way and I'm not ever going to forgive myself for not letting go of my pride to say sorry."

I turn to see what his reaction is, but his head is still looking elsewhere.

**..:Brand:..**

"...I'm not ever going to forgive myself for not letting go my pride to say sorry," I hear and I can't look at her because if I do...God, I don't even know what I would do. She pretty much just apologized to me and I can't look at her to tell her I'm sorry back. I can't look at her to smile and move on to be friends. My brain is shutting down and I cannot stop it. Why is this happening? This is the moment I have been waiting forever since my heart was broken. Looking back, that was probably what made me bitterer than anything else. My younger self had loved this girl and she broke me. All I've wanted since was to be friends with her, more than friends even. I've wanted to be by Parson's side ever since I can remember and things can be great again, but I can't even think.

Forcing myself to look into her eyes, making her stop as I did, I finally spoke. "I'm sorry. This whole thing was my fault. If I hadn't left you in that tree, this never would have happened. The person I hurt most in this was myself. By being juvenile, I lost the best friend I ever had...Please forgive me, Parson." I could feel my eyes tingle with what I hoped were not going to be tears.

**..:Parson:..**

Is he going to cry? I don't want to laugh, but seeing Mr. Tough, Almighty Brand crying? Just doesn't seem real to me. So before I could help myself, my laughter escaped. Brand looked at me with an expression of shock. I couldn't help myself then, I just started laughing hysterically.

"Brand, I will forgive you. I'm so sorry I'm laughing right now. However, it feels so good to start over. I'm really happy that we will be friends, " I stopped walking to say this to Brand.

**..:Brand:..**

Why is she laughing? I do not think this situation is funny. I am the guy and I'm the one that is threatening to cry? Yeah, THAT makes sense. Ugh, what is wrong with me? She is smiling. When did she get so beautiful? Wait...Dear God. Please don't do this to me. Crap. I hate this. Oh well, what can I do about it? Nothing. Damn. I stood there for several more seconds before wrapping my arms Parson and pulled her towards me. I buried my head in her shoulder and held back those watery things in my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me, too.

"I'm happy we will be friends, too."

* * *

**A/N: Yeeeeeeaaaaaah! What now? I think this was a reasonably amazing chapter. You should, too. On top of that, you should tell me what you thought. Tell us both. Because if you are amazing and wonderful and sexy, you will write us a comment. **


End file.
